


Coming Out of the Bedroom

by CNWinters, skeeter451



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeter451/pseuds/skeeter451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP featuring the two fav witches on Buffy:TVS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART FOUR

**Part Four**

Willow sat down at a terminal at the university library. She'd been putting off starting her report on 'Communication in the 21st Century' and tonight she planned to do some major research. First, she thought she'd check on-line to see if she could find references before hitting the rows of books.

She picked a nice, quiet computer in the back of the library and booted up, placing her book bag beside her and bringing out her notebook. Already connected to the Internet, she logged into her public email account and found a message from her mother:

 _Willow,_  
Your father and I will be traveling to London in the next week. We should be home by the end of the month but we'll call when we get back to the States. Be sure to bring Tara by. We'll have dinner and bring Bunny too, if you want.  
Love, Mom

After deleting the message she signed onto the instant messenger program and entered her screen name ScarletWitch and the password taralover. She looked at her list of names but not a single one was highlighted as being on-line:

 _L.A contacts:_  
LADeadBoy  
BitchDiva  
RogueDemonHunter  
PortalGal

 _Friends and Family:_  
WolfDude  
RosenbergMD

 _Lesbian_witches:_  
Aphrodite  
Lady Gaia  
GiverGoddess  
Diana_ Artemis

 _Home front:_  
MISS_KITTY  
Ripper  
Demon_magnet  
Iluvmoney  
Luvsbitch  
LilBit  
SlayerChick

Willow paused for a moment as she looked at the last name. She forgot it was in there. It had been well over a month since she had signed in. Should she delete it? It was useless to keep it there. But a part of her just wasn't ready. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was time. She took a deep sigh, highlighted the name and hit the delete key before she could change her mind.

Trying to focus on her schoolwork, Willow went back to her book bag to get out two pens. One blue ink. One red ink. When she looked back up at the computer she saw a flashing message.

MISS_KITTY: So…What are you wearing? ~wiggle eyebrows~

Willow grinned as she saw the message from Tara on the screen. This was just what she needed right now—a reminder of how good her life still was in spite of all the recent sadness.

 **ScarletWitch** : Hey you! What are you doing on-line? I thought you had Internet aversion.  
MISS_KITTY: Just visiting some of the sites that Anya gave me. She made money, money, money according to her. And we could always use money. Dawn's school photos are coming up soon so I thought I would check it out…Where are you?  
 **ScarletWitch** : Library - thought I'd start work on that report I've been putting off.  
MISS_KITTY: Baby, summer classes just started two weeks ago.  
 **ScarletWitch** : Yeah but I wanted to get a jump on it so I hopped on line to do a little research and here you are.  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah? Sure you weren't looking for your secret cyber sex girlfriend?  
 **ScarletWitch** : Tara!  
MISS_KITTY: ~Laughing~ Well, I can never know what you're up to.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I'm a one woman witch. You know that. Oh and Sweetie, use LOL for when you laugh.  
MISS_KITTY: LOL?  
 **ScarletWitch** : Means Laughing Out Loud.  
MISS_KITTY: Oh, okay. Well, I wanted to tell you, if we have time we're going shopping for toys. We don't have any besides 'Old Reliable' and I'm feeling very deprived.  
 **ScarletWitch** : Toy shopping huh?  
MISS_KITTY: Yeah. Got any ideas?  
 **ScarletWitch** : Well….LOL  
MISS_KITTY: Well what?  
 **ScarletWitch** : jelly doesn't give off as much of a vibe  
 **ScarletWitch** : it's like the rubber cushions the blow  
 **ScarletWitch** : guess I just like it a bit rougher  
 **ScarletWitch** : J  
MISS_KITTY: I know you do.  
 **ScarletWitch** : Nah, really…I'm just plain old vanilla girl  
MISS_KITTY: Baby I know you're not plain vanilla.  
MISS_KITTY: grin  
MISS_KITTY: So where are you 'exactly' Will?  
 **ScarletWitch** : told you - the library  
MISS_KITTY: Are you alone? I want to play.  
 **ScarletWitch** : ~gulp~ Play?  
MISS_KITTY: LOL - yeah. Do you want to play with me?

Willow looked around and saw someone wandering through the stacks and also noticed that the librarian was nearby looking at a book. There were also a few people in front of her, but otherwise the place was deserted.

 **ScarletWitch** : well yeah…I always wanna play with you, Baby.  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol  
MISS_KITTY: Awww... It warms my cockles. LOL  
 **ScarletWitch** : just the cockles huh?  
MISS_KITTY: Well, yeah.  
 **ScarletWitch** : i'll have to try harder  
MISS_KITTY: You can do harder. You do hard really good Baby. Anyway...you were saying you were vanilla girl?  
 **ScarletWitch** : hmmm...me?  
MISS_KITTY: Yes.  
MISS_KITTY: I quote: ScarletWitch: Nah, really…I'm just plain old vanilla girl  
 **ScarletWitch** : Well I might be open to a little experimentation you know.  
MISS_KITTY: I'd love to find out.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I bet you would...could be worth your while  
MISS_KITTY: Tease.  
 **ScarletWitch** : you love being teased  
MISS_KITTY: I do. I also loved to be pampered.  
 **ScarletWitch** : but how would you know pampered if you never know teased?  
MISS_KITTY: The pampering usually comes after the teasing.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I know how to pamper too  
MISS_KITTY: What do you like to do?  
 **ScarletWitch** : hmm...depends on my mood...  
 **ScarletWitch** : there isn't much I won't do for you Baby.  
MISS_KITTY: Isn't much I don't like done...grin.  
 **ScarletWitch** : my favorite would have to be 69...tasting and being tasted at the same time is incredible  
MISS_KITTY: Ummm, that's nice. I like that too. I like the "after" part, too. I love kissing you after you've gone down on me.  
MISS_KITTY: Licking all of myself off of your face.

Willow released a ragged sigh as she read the words and tried her damnedest to concentrate on typing. She gave a quick glance around the room wondering if anyone else might be watching her before she began typing again. She felt a bit naughty. Dirty. And she liked it.

 **ScarletWitch** : What about right now? Do you taste good?

Tara reached between her legs, dragging her fingertips through her moist slit before sucking on them. She paused a moment to return to the keyboard.

MISS_KITTY: Yes I do and I've never had any complaints.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I bet you do...I bet you're real wet too.  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah. Too wet sometimes...grin.  
MISS_KITTY: All gushy like.  
 **ScarletWitch** : mmm...just more to drink  
MISS_KITTY: You're driving me nuts, you realize that?  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol  
 **ScarletWitch** : you're driving me a little crazy too...I must confess the chair is gonna be wet if I can ever stand up  
MISS_KITTY: Good...cause I wanna drive you crazy.  
 **ScarletWitch** : ...I admit I'm having fun.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I can feel my pulse through my entire body right now.  
MISS_KITTY: Well, I'm feeling it in a particular spot, I can tell you that!  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol  
 **ScarletWitch** : that's good...I feel that spot too  
 **ScarletWitch** : I feel lots of things at the moment  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah? Like what sort of things?  
 **ScarletWitch** : my breathing getting shallow wondering what you'll say next, my mouth getting dry while my panties get more soaked.  
MISS_KITTY: Funny how the wetness in the mouth seems to move south. I think that's why I love to kiss...stimulate more wetness in the mouth...share the wealth. I love to kiss. And I'm a damn good kisser.  
 **ScarletWitch** : Hell yeah Baby. Those full lips…Oh Gods…I can say for certain if you went down on me your mouth wouldn't stay dry  
 **ScarletWitch** : I'd even leave the boots on if you like  
MISS_KITTY: LOL!!! Oh yeah!  
 **ScarletWitch** : that rough leather against your back while your tongue dances inside me...I'm soft...I'm really soft  
MISS_KITTY: I bet you taste so good right now. Did you shave this morning? Trim?  
 **ScarletWitch** : shaved...you'd get a good view of my smooth pussy  
MISS_KITTY: So, nice and smooth. Nothing in my way as I lick every inch of you, tasting you, drinking you in.  
 **ScarletWitch** : oh fuck I'm so wet right now  
 **ScarletWitch** : i'm throbbing

The throbbing was getting too intense and with another quick glance around, Willow's fingers unzipped her fly and her hand found its way inside to offer some relief. She began a steady rhythm of slow circular motions as she continued to read.

MISS_KITTY: In that case, then I'd have to make my way to your clit and suck it in, using my lips to enfold it entirely as I tease the tip with my tongue, just lightly brushing it with my teeth...gotta have that hint of danger you know. I'm sure it'll make you that much more wet to know I can be dangerous when I want to.

It was too much. Tara needed Old Reliable and she moved from the bed to the dresser. Locking the door she went back to the computer to see if Willow had responded. With a simple turn at the base the vibrator began to hum. Soon the sweet sensation pulsated against her clit.

 **ScarletWitch** : mmm...I'd love to throw my thighs over your shoulders and let you suck and lick...would you bite my thighs, rub your hair against them? Would you tease me with your fingers just a little?

Willow's clit continued to throb and she pushed harder against her panties, aching for release. She knew Tara would be pleased to know she'd worked her into such a state. She reached beyond the material to the pool of wetness that had collected inside. She tasted her fingers and imaged it came from Tara's lips and she willed herself back to the keyboard.

 **ScarletWitch** : you know what I'm doing right now? this moment?  
MISS_KITTY: What?  
 **ScarletWitch** : tasting my soaked fingers...I taste really good  
MISS_KITTY: Gods I wish computers had smell capabilities. I really want to smell you right now.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I smell as good as I taste  
 **ScarletWitch** : and I'd let you drink all of me  
 **ScarletWitch** : every last drop and after I came I'd let you drink some more  
MISS_KITTY: Can I fuck you too? Cause I'd really like to.

Typing with one hand while her other worked the vibrator against her clit was becoming difficult but Tara was sure that Willow wouldn't mind the delay in response. Besides she was certain that Willow's own hands were busy too. And the thought excited her even more.

 **ScarletWitch** : with what? Your tongue? Your fingers? A dildo perhaps? What do you want to put inside my dripping cunt.  
 **ScarletWitch** : What would you use to ride me until I howled? Tell me Tara.  
MISS_KITTY: Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this. LOL… Oh Baby, my fingers. I want to feel you ride me. Can you take me, Will?  
 **ScarletWitch** : remember I like hard  
 **ScarletWitch** : I could take you...wherever you wanna go?  
MISS_KITTY: All the way, baby...grin.  
 **ScarletWitch** : all the way huh?  
 **ScarletWitch** : could I put you on all fours?  
MISS_KITTY: Yes.  
 **ScarletWitch** : would you let my fingers ride deep and high inside you, over and over teasing that hot, soaked clit  
 **ScarletWitch** : would you let me reach around and pinch those nips until they were rock hard?  
MISS_KITTY: They've been hard for a while now.  
MISS_KITTY: You're such a turn on.  
 **ScarletWitch** : poor baby  
 **ScarletWitch** : maybe you need me to kiss 'em and make 'em better  
 **ScarletWitch** : would you like that?  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah. I'd love to feel that hot mouth on them.  
 **ScarletWitch** : you'd let my lips and teeth pull them to even high points  
 **ScarletWitch** : you'd let my hand slip down and grind against your pussy until you screamed  
MISS_KITTY: And I'd be screaming your name.  
 **ScarletWitch** : of course I wouldn't let you have all the fun<grin> I'd be sure your leg got good and drenched while I ride your thigh.  
 **ScarletWitch** : and it would be drenched  
 **ScarletWitch** : you'd be slick and hot, covered in my wetness.  
 **ScarletWitch** : I'd lead your hands down to my ass so you could control me if you wanted. Do you want to control me?  
 **ScarletWitch** : do you wanna grab me by my hair and lead me around your body? I'd be all yours to play with  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah. I'd wanna control you. But you'd love it, wouldn't you?  
 **ScarletWitch** : oh fuck yeah I would  
 **ScarletWitch** : before...I had to make sure no one could see me rubbing my clit  
 **ScarletWitch** : but right now...now I don't care. I just want you to make me come.  
MISS_KITTY: Taming you would be like taming a wild animal. You're an animal in bed.  
MISS_KITTY: Wild, and passionate.  
 **ScarletWitch** : scratches on your back baby  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah.  
MISS_KITTY: Them's the best kind.  
MISS_KITTY: Scratch me until I bleed. I can take it, especially as you come again and again.  
 **ScarletWitch** : what are you doing right now? are you touching yourself too?  
 **ScarletWitch** : I don't wanna come alone.  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah. My clit's so hard it's hurting.  
 **ScarletWitch** : rub it, rub it fast and hard  
 **ScarletWitch** : feel it, close your eyes for just a moment and feel my hands on you  
MISS_KITTY: oh god yes  
 **ScarletWitch** : god I'm so wet I can hear it on my fingers  
MISS_KITTY: squishy  
 **ScarletWitch** : yeah...but I'm imagining our bodies slapping together  
 **ScarletWitch** : your tongue lapping or fingers pumping  
 **ScarletWitch** : should I put my fingers inside me?  
 **ScarletWitch** : should I fuck myself and imagine it's you  
 **ScarletWitch** : how would you do it?  
 **ScarletWitch** : tell me  
 **ScarletWitch** : show me

Tara could feel Willow's desire pouring through the telephone line. The image of good girl, studious Willow getting herself off in the university library was too much. She laid back on the bed keeping her face toward the screen as Willow typed at her. With her inner muscles clenched tightly around the pulsing vibrator, she rubbed her fingers furiously against her throbbing clit, faster and faster until she thought her heart was going to explode in ecstasy. She could imagine her beautiful Willow sitting in the library…one hand moving rapidly inside her tight jeans, her face as red as her hair from excitement and embarrassment, but not caring that anyone might see or hear or even smell her arousal. That was her Willow; lust and love and total devotion and Tara's soul soared with happiness.

"Oh God Willlll," she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Even as her body continued to convulse she went back to her keyboard in the hopes of bringing Willow the same satisfaction she'd just felt.

MISS_KITTY: I'd start out by rubbing my hand along the length of your cunt. Getting it all wet and lubricated.. Then as I moved it down I'd slip my middle finger inside you. Feeling your tight muscles clench around it.  
MISS_KITTY: Then I'd add a second finger...moving it in and out. Can you feel that? Is it good?  
 **ScarletWitch** : is it good? It's wonderful  
 **ScarletWitch** : my god you've got me spread eagle right now with my fingers playing with my clit in the library. Oh Gods Tara<LOL>  
MISS_KITTY: Lucky fingers.  
MISS_KITTY: I wish those were my fingers.  
 **ScarletWitch** : me too  
 **ScarletWitch** : I'd rub my pussy all over your face  
 **ScarletWitch** : you'd be soaked  
 **ScarletWitch** : god i'm so fucking wet  
MISS_KITTY: I am too. Haven't been this wet since the restaurant.  
MISS_KITTY: Ready for another finger? Can you take three? Can you take more?  
 **ScarletWitch** : give me four  
 **ScarletWitch** : do it fast  
 **ScarletWitch** : make me feel it  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah. Four fingers. Fast and hard. I've got long fingers Will and they want you. I want you.  
 **ScarletWitch** : oh god I'm so close to coming  
 **ScarletWitch** : you've got my legs spread wide open just waiting for you  
MISS_KITTY: I wanna hear you scream my name too when you come.  
MISS_KITTY: Shout it loud for me Will.  
MISS_KITTY: You feel so good.  
 **ScarletWitch** : a little more

Willow could feel how tense her body was and how close to the edge. She was done typing now, her fingers had a new mission. She had to release herself and the thought of announcing Tara's name out loud as she came only heightened her arousal.

MISS_KITTY: So wet and open.  
MISS_KITTY: I knew you could take me. I knew you'd be this ready for me.  
MISS_KITTY: Can you feel it? Can you feel me pumping inside you? Pounding you harder and harder?  
MISS_KITTY: My body covering yours. Both of us hot and slick.  
MISS_KITTY: Sweat and pussy juice mixing together.  
MISS_KITTY: It don't get better than this. This is life. This is living. This is what fucking is all about! You're gonna scream in that quiet room Will. And I'm gonna make you scream again when you get home.  
 **ScarletWitch** : oh fuck  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah.  
MISS_KITTY: Come for me Baby  
MISS_KITTY: I want to drink you up.  
MISS_KITTY: I want you to come in my mouth. I want to feel your hot juices all over my face.

Willow stopped for a brief moment. She had to let Tara know how hot she had her. She wanted to send her over the edge if she hadn't already.

 **ScarletWitch** : god I want you to fuck me Tara.  
MISS_KITTY: Oh yeah. I am fucking you. Hard and harder still.

Willow knew what really made Tara hot on most nights and her soaked fingers went back to the keyboard.

 **ScarletWitch** : oh god I wanna lay you down and straddle your face and just ride you  
MISS_KITTY: Oh baby, that'd be heaven.  
MISS_KITTY: I'd love to feel your hard thighs on both sides of my face.  
MISS_KITTY: Feel the muscles clench as you move...my tongue moving in and out of you.  
MISS_KITTY: I'd grab your ass and move you, faster and faster.  
MISS_KITTY: And I'd love every second of it.

Willow closed her eyes. She couldn't look anymore. In fact, she didn't have to. She felt herself start to tumble over the pinnacle as her pussy convulsed with spasms. She fought for air and found a light sheen of perspiration covered her body. As she came Willow could feel her juice soaking through her panties all the way through the seat of her jeans. She knew that her lover would take great delight in discovering how truly wet she got her.

"Gods Tara!"

Every head in the library turned to the noise and Willow tried to look as casual as possible.

"Sorry," she apologized. She realized she might have turned red if not for the fact all the blood in her face was someplace else now. "On-line…Argument," she tried to explain. When everyone went back to their tasks, Willow quickly zipped her pants trying not to be noticed.

 **ScarletWitch** : you did it  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol  
 **ScarletWitch** : you made me come  
 **ScarletWitch** : and I yelled your name just like you wanted.  
MISS_KITTY: Good.  
MISS_KITTY: You had me with the bodies slapping part.  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol  
 **ScarletWitch** : you're not faking it, are you?  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol  
 **ScarletWitch** : you really did too?  
MISS_KITTY: I never fake it.  
 **ScarletWitch** : neither do I  
MISS_KITTY: Did they hear you in the library?  
 **ScarletWitch** : Are you kidding? I think they heard me in Stevenson Hall.  
MISS_KITTY: LOL  
 **ScarletWitch** : lol…well that was ...ahh...wow  
MISS_KITTY: Need a cigarette now?  
 **ScarletWitch** : actually I think I do LOL  
MISS_KITTY: Well forget the smokes and come on home. We've got better ways to burn. Much healthier and much more fun.  
 **ScarletWitch** : Oh, you got it Baby!

ScarletWitch immediately disappeared from Tara's screen without so much as a good-bye and the blonde had to laugh. She couldn't wait until Willow got home.

End of Part 4


	2. PART TWO

**Part Two**

Tara walked into the house, returning from her day's classes, and couldn't help but notice the organized mess that Willow had all over the dining room table. A look of confusion splayed across her face.

"I've been researching," Willow told her, answering the unasked question.

"That's obvious," Tara chuckled. She picked up one of the many books from the table and read the title out loud. " _Lesbian Sex: A Beginner's Guide_? Hate to break it to you Sweetie but you're way past the novice stage."

"Why thank you," Willow grinned proudly as Tara took a seat beside her. "But that's not why I got it. Its got some other resources in the bibliography. And I think I've pinpointed our problem."

"In all of this," Tara asked, waving her hand toward the mix of books, papers and magazines, "you've narrowed it down?"

"Yeah. See?" Willow remarked as she handed over the notes she'd been compiling. The first thing Tara noticed was the different colored ink – blue, black, red and green. She grinned before she read a single word. Even though Willow could be 'extreme' she loved the redhead endlessly. And she was grateful that Willow took her request to examine their relationship, even though she hadn't quite expected all this.

"I made a few notes," Willow continued. "I think I realize what our problem is. It's called the lesbian bed death syndrome."

"We have a syndrome," Tara teased. "Is it terminal? Is there a cure?"

"Not that kind of syndrome Silly."

"I'm just teasing Will. What's this all about?"

"Well, it seems that after living together for awhile the fizzle kinda goes out the window a-and women start to become roommates more than lovers – hence the name – lesbian bed death. The sex life just dies. It's actually something bonafide and documented. See?"

Tara read the page and looked toward the bottom. "What's this?" she pointed to the complex chart consisting of various activities in various colors and grouped according to date and time.

"Well that's our action plan, so to speak. You mentioned not doing things together – well outside the Scoobies realm that is – so I made a few notes. See? Dinner, movies, dancing, picnics and of course snuggles. I thought we could go out tonight."

Tara grinned and pulled Willow over her giving her a slow, burning kiss on the lips. "I love this Willow. I do. And watching you go to all this trouble…it shows me how much love me and still want me. Really, it does but…"

"Uh oh. Another but?"

"But I refuse to have my sex life governed by…" Tara tried to find the right words as she waved the sheet. "…different colored pens," she finished. Quickly she added, "Again, it's not that I don't appreciate it. Because I do. This is so incredibly sweet and so…you. Sweet, adorable you," she added giving her another kiss that left Willow breathless. "But we don't have to outline everything. Couldn't we just go out for the evening and see where it leads us?"

"Well yeah. I mean, of course. I don't have a problem with that at all."

"Good. You're not offended?"

"No not at all. I feel a bit goofy now but…"

"Quirky," Tara whispered, pulling Willow's lips back to her and giving her another soft peck. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tara felt a calm wash over Willow and she knew the redhead understood and accepted her affection. Things were moving in the right direction she felt, as she rose to her feet. "So what time?"

"Spike's gonna stay with Dawn tonight. He'll be here around eight. He'd come over sooner but you know…sunlight and all…pesky summertime thing. But we can pretty much be out as long as we want…well …before sunrise."

"Okay good. Let's get some of this picked up before Dawnie gets back. She doesn't need Lesbo Sex 101 lessons just yet," the blonde chuckled.

"Agreed," Willow nodded, helping with the clean up. "Although I think she gets enough of an education just from the noise coming from our room."

* * *

At eight o'clock Spike stood at the porch just as he said he would.

"Come on in," Willow told him, opening the door wider. "We appreciate this."

"Where's Lil Bit?" he asked looking around.

"Eating pizza in the kitchen. There's plenty if you want some," she told him. He just cocked his head at the comment. "Sorry. Garlic. I forgot…But there's other food in the fridge too…I think Tara put some lamb's blood in there the other day…and there's a few steaks as well if you want to throw one on the grill. Just help yourself. I'm gonna finish getting ready. Oh, and, please, don't smoke in the house…growing teen and all, you know?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Enjoy the movie, Red. Saw it last night, that raider chick is pretty hot."

Willow went back up the stairs as Spike headed to the kitchen. As she entered the bedroom the sight of Tara stopped her in her tracks. The girl was wearing one of Willow's favorite Tara-dresses. The copper-colored skirt of her low-cut full-length dress reached well below her ankles, but had the most enticing slit running up her thigh – reaching almost to her hip. She just loved that slit…

"Hubba, hubba," Willow sighed.

Tara simply grinned. "Spike here?"

"Yeah I just let him in. I was gonna finish getting ready."

"You look beautiful right now," Tara complimented.

Willow felt herself blush. "But not as gorgeous as you."

Tara walked over, giving Willow's body a long lecherous look. She moved to her knees in front of Willow who watched as Tara's hands started at her calves and slowly made their way up her legs. Willow glanced around to see that the door was still wide open and if anyone walked past they would see…

"Tara?"

The blonde didn't answer. Her hands just continued their journey northward under the long skirt that Willow wore until she found the waistband of Willow's panties. The redhead was going to issue a protest but somehow it was lost in the feel of Tara's fingertips, dancing across her skin. Slowly she felt her panties being pulled from her body and on wobbly legs she stepped out of them.

Unsure of what was happening, Willow watched Tara move to her feet before whispering in her ear.

"You won't be needing these," she said, as she lifted the panties to her face. She made a big point of inhaling their scent, closing her eyes and moaning. "Mmmm…Willowscent…"

Willow licked her lips as she watched Tara's display of sensuality. What was Tara up to…? Oh Gods…she was making her so wet. Tara had chosen that moment to move the panties slightly away from her face and extend her tongue. Feeling her wetness trickling down her legs, Willow moaned as Tara's tongue reached out and licked the satiny material in her hands.

"Oh Gods Tara," Willow sighed, her mind racing with images of Taratongue working its magick inside her body. "If you wanna taste me so bad…why don't you forget the panties and just drink from the fountain?"

Grinning devilishly, Tara dropped to her knees again and reached her free hand underneath Willow's skirt. She purposefully pressed her hand against her girlfriend's mound, curling two of her fingers upwards. Before Willow knew what was happening, Tara pressed her fingers directly into her slit, causing the redhead to buck her hips into her hand. However, she removed her fingers a second later, ignoring the moan of protest from her girlfriend.

"You offered a taste," she said in explanation, removing her sopping wet fingers from her girlfriend's sex. Locking her eyes with Willow's, Tara sensuously drew her fingers into her mouth, closing her eyes as she took in her flavor. "Mmmm," she said when she eventually removed her fingers, "Willowjuice…"

Willow couldn't move…she was trembling with desire. The sight of her girlfriend tasting her caused a throbbing in her clit that just wouldn't ease up. "Forget about the movie," she sighed. "I want your tongue Baby… Taratongue…"

Tara chuckled as she lifted herself up off her knees. "Patience," she smiled. "The night is still young…" With that, she once again pressed Willow's panties against her face, savoring their scent one last time before reaching into her dress and tucking them inside her bra. Giving just a slight nip to Willow's earlobe she added, "Meet me downstairs when you think you're ready."

The huskiness of the words left Willow paralyzed and mute. Helpless to stop Tara's departure, she watched the blonde casually breeze her way out of the room. Willow was convinced all the blood her brain needed for speech shot to her core as she felt the wetness and she had to concentrate just to remain upright. She wasn't quite sure what Tara had in store for her but she knew she could barely contain herself.

* * *

As they waited in line for their tickets, Willow couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend. She knew Tara had something in mind – something sexy – and she wondered what it was. Tara's words the other night had really cut deep with her. She hadn't realized she'd been neglecting her Baby by taking on so much…but she was glad Tara had said something. Her girlfriend was right – they _were_ in danger of losing the spark – and she was determined not to let that happen. However, going panty-less to the movies left Willow wondering how far Tara wanted to take this. Was her girlfriend really going to take full advantage of her lack of underwear…and if so…how would she do that?

Tara could feel Willow's curiosity and she simply loved that notion. It was all part of her plan, her game – to keep her girl guessing. They needed a little more spontaneity in their life, and Tara was gonna do her best to show Willow how much fun it could be. . Upon noticing that no one was paying any attention to her, she reached into her dress and deftly located her girlfriend's panties.

Willow's eyes widened in shock. What was Tara doing? Why was she lifting out her panties…pressing them to her face…her lips…? "Tara…" Willow choked out nervously, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. "What are you doing? People could see…"

"That's the point," Tara grinned as they moved up in the line. "It's part of the excitement…and besides," she sensuously extended her tongue and licked the material of the panties to prove her point, "I'm hungry…"

Willow could literally feel her juices trickling down her legs as she witnessed Tara's erotic display. She couldn't believe how daring Tara's actions were and had to restrain herself from reaching over and taking those panties right out of her hands. Although, that would just defeat whatever purpose Tara had in store for her…and she didn't wanna disappoint. However, she was thankful when Tara gave her panties one last sniff before returning them back to the safety of her bra.

"Just needed another sample," Tara grinned as they continued to move up in the line. "Couldn't wait till we were inside…"

"What?" Willow raised an eyebrow at Tara's words, her mind buzzing with what she was suggesting. "You don't really plan on…"

"What do you think?" Tara chuckled, purposefully extending her tongue and tracing a slow sensuous line around her own lips.

Willow was just about to respond, but the line moved and they finally reached the front.

"Two-," Willow said in a high-pitched squawk. She quickly stopped speaking, grasping her throat with a slight cough. Tara even managed to play havoc with her vocal cords. "Two please," she told the ticket clerk again, after clearing her throat.

Although the sound of laughter never surfaced, other than a short snort, Willow watched Tara's shoulder rise and fall. All Willow could do was grin and shake her head. Tara was enjoying this little 'power trip' and the redhead couldn't argue – she liked it too.

"Let's go," Tara smirked as Willow collected their tickets. "Don't wanna miss the trailers now, do we?"

Willow watched as Tara walked over to the concession stand and she followed behind.

"What can I get you?" the counter girl asked.

Tara looked at the list. "Large Pepsi. Snowcaps and small popcorn."

"Butter?"

"Yes," Willow answered.

"No," Tara said at the same time.

Tara leaned over to Willow's ear and whispered. "I've got plans for that popcorn that doesn't involve butter Will."

 _Oh Lordy_. Again, Willow had to clear her throat. "No butter," she replied to the annoyed girl, who was waiting for an answer.

"No butter. Got it… That'll be $8.50."

"$8.50?" Willow grumbled quietly to Tara. "My gods, we could get three cases of pop and 10 bags of popcorn."

Tara chuckled, "True but let's splurge tonight dear. We haven't done this in…well…ever."

Willow realized that they'd seen videos but they never actually went to a show. Most features were just romantic guy/girl comedies or horror films. And let's face it. If you lived in Sunnydale, and especially as a Scooby, there was little on the big screen that could scare you. So, they had never gone. Willow had a funny feeling however – even if they made it _to_ the theater tonight the chances of watching the film were slim to none.

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

Once they were inside the theater, Tara led them to the very back corner of the room…allowing them maximum privacy. Willow silently followed her girlfriend's lead – a part of her eagerly anticipating her actions. She had a vague idea of what Tara was planning to do, and she was slowly warming to it. They'd done a lot of crazy things when they'd first started going out and it was about time they returned to their roots. Although, she could never remember having done anything at the movies before…but then again…most of the times they'd never made it to the movies in the first place.

Willow chuckled at that thought as she took a seat, eliciting a questioning look from her girlfriend.

"Just remembering," she explained.

"Remembering what?"

"How we hardly ever made it into the movies…"

Tara grinned in response, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was talking about. When they'd first started dating, every time they made an actual date…they kinda got sidetracked along the way. Well, all that was about to change…the sidetracking was fun, but it was going to be a lot more fun out of the bedroom…

Leaning in, Tara pressed her lips against Willow's earlobe, nipping her gently. "This time we made it out…but that doesn't mean we won't have as much fun," she whispered huskily.

Willow closed her eyes as she felt her wetness soaking through the material of her skirt. Could Tara's words be any sexier?

"Mmmm," she moaned as Tara impishly extended her tongue and ran it along the inside of her ear. It was all she could do to remain still…not wanting to bring attention to herself. Even though the theater wasn't too crowded, the lights were still on and the few people that were there could easily see what they were doing.

"Tara…" she sighed when she felt her girlfriend's palm reach for her thigh. "There's people…"

"You want me to stop?" she whispered huskily, moving her tongue from Willow's ear, down to the side of her neck. She bit her skin gently…knowing how hot it made her girlfriend.

"Mmmm," Willow gripped the edge of her seat; pushing her head back at Tara's nibbling. Much as she was embarrassed about someone seeing them…she just couldn't bring herself to ask Tara to stop. "Oh Gods Baby…you're making me so wet…"

Tara chuckled and pulled back a bit, deciding to ease up for a moment. "Just wait till the lights go off…"

As if on cue, the lights in the movie theater started to dim and the curtains of the screen opened wide – revealing the first preview.

Willow turned her head and smiled at Tara, placing a soft kiss against her cheek. "The lights are off…" she challenged as she pulled away – her clit humming with anticipation.

Tara looked at her girlfriend through the darkness. She knew that Willow was ready for her and if she wanted, she could have Willow coming before the opening credits of the movie finished. That wasn't her goal however. This was not only about sex…about enjoying each other's bodies in new and exciting places. This was also about love and sharing and being together. In this large room full of people, Tara wanted to fully express her love for her beautiful redhead.

Moving slowly forward, Tara captured Willow's lips with her own. After a minute, she pulled back and ran her tongue slowly around Willow's, tasting and moisturizing before closing in again, this time with her lips open and her tongue thrusting into Willow's accepting mouth.

Willow moaned. She could feel her breathing catch as Tara sensuously explored her mouth, seeking out every hidden crevice as if it were their first kiss. She moved her hand closer to Tara, reaching for Tara's breast, but just as it came in contact, Tara's hand held her and moved it away.

"Tara?" Willow asked, pulling away in confusion.

"Shhhh," Tara whispered, placing Willow's hand back on the armrest of the seat. "Just relax, Baby. Let me…."

 _Oh gods_ , Willow thought to herself. She looked around at the dimly lit theater. There were people in the row in front of them, but not directly…more off to the side. The corner they were in was dark, but it wasn't totally private. Anyone who looked their way would instantly be able to tell what they were up to. As Tara's hot mouth moved in to nibble her neck, Willow found that she really didn't care.

Tara's hand began to move slowly over Willow's body…over her arms, her stomach, across her breasts, briefly squeezing each one as it traveled across and until finally it completed its journey at Willow's neck as it pulled her in for another long kiss. Willow's body ached for the attention, every inch of her skin longing for Tara's touch.

"This is where I start to have fun," the larger-than-life figure on the screen declared and Willow shivered in anticipation. She could certainly relate.

"Oh Tara, please," she whispered. "I need you…please."

Tara moved her hand down Willow's thigh – pleased with the cooperation. She knew deep down she wouldn't have too much to worry about…not when Willow was this turned on by her touch.

As the movie played on screen, Tara worked the material of Willow's skirt up her thigh…lifting it slowly…sensuously…enjoying the naughtiness. It might be dark in the movie theater…but they were still in public…people could see them…and that thought alone was titillating.

Willow was trembling now as the cold air hit her thighs…knowing she was naked underneath her skirt. However, all thoughts left her mind completely when she felt the tip of Tara's fingers brushing up against her mound. "Mmmm," she moaned, closing her eyes.

"You like that baby?" Tara whispered, leaning over to place a soft kiss against her lips.

"Mmmm," was all Willow could say as Tara pulled away and started moving her fingers through her well-trimmed hair.

"I can feel how wet you are," Tara whispered, scooping up a large helping of Willowjuice, before reaching into the popcorn tub. "And you taste so…mmmm," she moaned as she began to eat, making sure that Willow was able to see as she sucked each digit into her mouth.

"Would you like some Baby?" Tara asked. "I'll share."

"Mm hm," Willow moaned with a nod.

She watched as Tara's hands snaked through that high slit in her skirt for a few moments. When the hand resurfaced Willow watched Tara roll a couple of kernels in her fingertips before offering them up to her lips.

Willow accepted them without hesitation and could taste Tara's essence covering them.

"Told you – better than butter," Tara smirked, her breathy whisper tickling Willow's ear.

Willow could feel the throbbing in her clit intensifying as she feasted on Tara's juices. She could also feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment…knowing she was sitting in a public movie theater – her legs spread wide, and her pussy exposed for all to see.. As she continued to watch her girlfriend's sensuous actions, Willow found her arousal reaching an unmitigated peak. Her clit throbbed, her nipples were rock hard and her heart was racing…

Opening her eyes, Tara sensed her girlfriend's need – knowing exactly what she wanted. "You want me Baby?" She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as she returned her hand back to her thigh. "You wanna feel my fingers inside you?" she said against her lips as her fingers made their way back underneath her skirt.

Willow closed her eyes in response – words escaping her. She knew she should tell Tara to stop…but as her fingers teased her…slid up her skirt…touched her thigh…her skin…She just couldn't think straight anymore. When Tara's fingers finally came back in contact with her wetness…Willow had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out loud.

Tara noticed this and chuckled in response, purposefully pressing her fingertips hard against her clit. She wanted to see how far she could take this…how close she could bring Willow to her peak…but she also wanted to see if she'd lose control enough to scream her name.

"Don't hold it back Baby," she whispered – using her thumb and fingers to gently squeeze her clit. "Let it out…"

"Mmmm," Willow groaned, arching her hips up slightly. "People…" she managed to gasp out as Tara continued to tease her clit, "they'll hear…"

"Do you really care about that…?" Tara asked as she increased her pressure – a smile reaching her lips as Willow began to thrust her hips rhythmically.

"Oh Tara," Willow choked out, feeling the pressure building. "I…" she trailed off when Tara surprised her by suddenly inserting a finger inside her wetness… "Mmnnngh!!!" She bucked her hips in response to the fullness…all thoughts finally disappearing. She couldn't think anymore…she could only feel.

The pressure was building…her clit humming, and the need for more fullness overwhelmed her. Sensing this, Tara placed a second finger inside and used the tip of her thumb to rub against Willow's clit. She watched enthralled as her girlfriend writhed next to her…feeling her own wetness building in response. Willow was so close…she could feel it…could sense it, and she began to thrust harder, and harder and harder…

When Willow finally came, Tara leaned over and covered her lover's lips with her own…absorbing her scream. Much as she wanted to hear her name on Willow's lips…she didn't think her girl would appreciate an audience of heads turning in her direction.

When Willow had finally stopped convulsing, Tara removed her fingers gently and placed them immediately into her mouth. God's she loved Willowjuice…

Too busy enjoying her lover's taste, she was taken by surprise when she felt a sudden rush of cold air against her thigh. She immediately turned her head and smiled at the devilish look in Willow's eye. What was Willow up to…?

Willow simply smiled at Tara as she continued to lift up her skirt – the action made easier by the slit along the side. When her fingers finally met Tara's panties, she leaned over and pressed her lips against hers while grasping the material.

Tara bucked her hips upwards as Willow's knuckles brushed against her mound. It didn't take Willow long to remove the soaking wet material. She pulled away from the kiss then and copied her girlfriend's earlier actions – lifting the panties to her face…inhaling their scent…extending her tongue to taste her essence…

Tara gulped in anticipation as she watched Willow…her clit throbbing mercilessly. She couldn't wait for Willow to stop paying attention to her panties, and return her fingers back to her.

However, Willow was in no rush. In fact, she felt like returning the earlier favor…the one where she'd left her totally wet and aching for her. Placing the panties into her own bra, Willow leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tara's ear.

"You want me, don't you…?" Willow whispered, not waiting for her to respond. "I want you too, Tara. Your panties are nice, but I want to taste you right from the source." Willow returned her hand to Tara's mound, sliding it sensuously over the soft hair. Tara moaned softly and shifted in the seat, giving Willow more access.

"Can I, Tara?" Willow whispered into Tara's ear, her hot breath brushing across it making Tara shiver with anticipation. "Can I taste you? Can I use my tongue to lick up every sweet drop of you? I can feel how wet you are for me, Tara."

Willow pressed her hand forward, moving beyond the hair, easily sliding into the wetness within. "Can I, Tara?"

"Oh gods, Will!" Tara begged quietly. "Please!!"

"Anything for you, baby," Willow said, licking her way up Tara's neck before breaking off and sliding off her seat to kneel in front of Tara. She ducked her head under Tara's skirt as Tara's legs rose up and braced themselves against the back of the chair in front of her. For a brief moment the blonde looked around the darkened room, wondering if anyone had seen Willow's 'departure.' But when she felt Willow's breath against her sex all concerns subsided and desire took over.

Willow couldn't see Tara in the darkness, but she could smell her. Willow loved this part…well, she loved all the parts, but it was this moment that she especially relished. Tara was completely open to her, ready and eager for Willow's touch, for her mouth and fingers and Willow was ready to take her.

She ran her tongue up Tara's left thigh, licking a path towards Tara's mound. The blonde twitched as Willow got closer and then let out a small whimper as Willow broke off and repeated the move on her right thigh. She felt Tara's hands on her head, urging her forward and Willow was happy to comply.

She placed a gentle kiss on Tara, moving her lips tenderly and slowly over Tara's triangle of hair. Willow felt her temperature rise at the soft sound of Tara's moan. Willow leisurely opened Tara's lips with the tip of her tongue and was delighted to find Tara swollen and wet and smooth and salty and sweet. She licked with the flat of her tongue to get as much of Tara as possible. Again. And again.

Willow slipped two fingers a tiny way into Tara's opening and felt Tara's muscles squeezing around them, urging them farther inside. Willow's tongue stroked Tara's hard clit as her fingers stroked Tara's opening, matching the rhythm stroke for stroke. With a quick thrust, Willow slipped her fingers all the way inside causing a sharp gasp of pleasure to escape past Tara's lips. Willow pulled out most of the way out and then in again and then alternating with short strokes.

Willow continued to tease Tara's pussy, licking and stroking and licking again until Tara was writhing in her seat, her feet pressed hard against the back of the chair in front her until it creaked in protest from the pressure. And again Willow teased her, curling her fingers until they stroked against Tara's pleasure spot again. And again. And again.

Tara's moans quickened and deepened and Willow felt Tara's thighs tense as her clit vibrated under Willow's rapidly stoking tongue. As the vibrations quickened, Willow closed her lips over throbbing knob and sucked it in, pulling Tara's orgasm out and bringing it deep within herself.

Willow felt Tara's wetness increase as Tara gave herself over to Willow. She drank in her girlfriend, pulling out every last drop, feasting on the ambrosia that was Tara.

Willow moved quietly back into her seat and put her arm around her spent girlfriend. Tara's legs dropped to the floor and Willow helped straighten out Tara's clothing, placing a gentle tap on Tara's knee when she was all settled.

"Mmmm, baby," Tara murmured, snuggling into Willow's arm.

"Yeah," Willow chuckled.

"Great movie," Tara said.

"Oh yeah," Willow agreed. "Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope," Tara giggled. "Not a clue."

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Five**

Willow watched with a smile as Xander and Anya left to go drop off Dawn at Janice's. Hanging out at the beach had been a fun way to spend the day, but she could imagine nothing better than being alone with Tara, and she was finally going to get her wish.

"Hey Baby," she turned towards her girlfriend, who was lying on her stomach on a beach towel, going through her tarot cards, "looks like we're all alone now…"

Tara put down her cards and looked up at Willow, who up until then had been sitting next to her reading a textbook. It was just like Willow to take classes during summer, and to make the most of their day out by studying. However, there was a glint in her eye now, and Tara knew that right now, studying was the last thing on her mind.

 _She wouldn't really be thinking of messing around at the beach, would she?_ Tara thought. Willow's sexy grin said otherwise…

"Will," Tara ventured with a smile, "what's on your mind?" She sat up and pressed a quick kiss against her lips. "I'd know that look anywhere."

Willow chuckled; Tara knew her all too well. "Why do you think something's up?" she asked with her most innocent of looks. "Can't a gal just wanna kiss her girlfriend?"

Deciding to play along, Tara lifted her hands to Willow's face and gently caressed her cheekbones with her thumbs. She loved this girl more than she'd ever be able to accurately express in this lifetime, and if Willow was feeling a little frisky…who was she to stand in her way?

Taking a quick glance around, Tara noted that the beach was only mildly populated. There were a few teenagers playing volleyball less than a quarter of a mile away. There was the occasional couple walking along on the sand just near the water as well as a few swimmers, surfers and body-boarders taking advantage of the decent swell of the water.

Willow followed Tara's glance, quickly realizing that they weren't as alone as she'd first thought they were. She'd spent the better half of the day with her head in her book, and had not noticed all the people coming and going.

"People…" Willow sighed, smiling ruefully at Tara.

Tara smiled back and lightly kissed Willow's lips. "Yeah," she whispered, resting her forehead against Willow's. "I guess they're a hazard of being in a public place…"

"I guess so," Willow chuckled, briefly capturing Tara's bottom lip.

"You wanna take this somewhere more private?" Tara moaned as Willow deepened their kiss. "How bout we go for a walk?" Tara suggested, forcing herself to pull away from Willow's lips and tongue. "Find a secluded spot? There's sand dunes over there," she pointed to her left, "and I'm sure no one'll be able to see us…"

Willow looked over to where Tara was pointing, wondering if she was really up to that. As of late, their sexual relationship had become more daring and spontaneous. But was she really ready to make love in a public place? One that didn't afford a modicum of privacy like, say, the dim light of a movie theater?

When Anya and Xander had left with Dawn, she'd merely wanted to hold Tara in her arms, kiss her a little, and tease her senseless. Tara had obviously seen right through that, and had now decided to challenge her. Willow was never one to back away from a challenge.

Those sand dunes were pretty high, and they _did_ offer privacy from the crowd. And she'd be doing it for the good of their relationship. Keep it fresh and new and exciting…

Tara watched Willow's face with bemusement, noticing the multitude of expressions appearing on it. She could tell the girl was playing the pros and cons of her suggestion over and over, and possibly doing her best to convince herself to go along with it.

To be honest, Tara herself wasn't sure if it really was such a good idea. Why had she suggested it in the first place? She wanted to see how far Willow was willing to go. Their recent forays into public displays of affection had given Tara a taste for exhibitionism. But what made it even more exciting was that by taking the risk of getting caught, it showed how much they loved and desired one another.

Tara loved Willow; the need to express that love became so urgent at times, that the pair couldn't wait to be alone. Tara knew the intense attraction she had for Willow wasn't one sided and that appealed to Tara. She loved the idea of Willow wanting her so badly that she didn't care who saw them. After all, that's how she herself felt.

"Okay," Willow finally made up her mind. "Let's go."

Tara met Willow's gaze and returned her smile. She was thrilled. "You sure?" She had to ask, not wanting Willow to regret anything.

"I'm game if you are." Willow grinned.

Tara leaned in and briefly kissed Willow's lips. "You're on."

With that, the two girls grabbed the beach towels they'd been sitting on, and placed them into Willow's beach bag, along with Tara's tarot cards and Willow's text book.

Willow turned to Tara as she placed the strap of the bag around her shoulder. "We gotta find somewhere private…"

Tara smiled in reassurance and linked her hand with Willow's. "Sure," she laced their fingers together as they began to walk. "You think _I_ wanna get caught?"

Willow chuckled in response. "I wouldn't put it past you," she quipped. "You've been real vixen-y lately…"

"I seem to remember you giving as good as you get…"

Willow's grin widened and she squeezed Tara's hand affectionately. "It's been fun, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Tara agreed as they neared the sand dune area. "I like that you want me…"

"I always want you, you know that?" Willow replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I mean," Tara chuckled, "Like now, you want me here, even if we could get caught. Because, I want you Will, all the time, and sometimes I don't even care if anyone sees us and I…I like that you feel the same way."

Willow stopped walking and turned to face Tara. "That's what this whole LDB thing has been about…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't showing you enough," Willow smiled ruefully. "Not like at the beginning…"

Tara grinned in response. She was pleased Willow was following her mind set.

"It was like we couldn't get enough," Willow continued. "I wanted you all the time. Everywhere, anywhere, and I didn't care if we got caught or…" she trailed off as she remembered something.

"What?" Tara smiled, noticing Willow's grin.

"Remember that time at school? You were late meeting me after class, and everyone had left the room and we started kissing and…and the next thing I know –."

"Your professor comes back to grab his books just as you were pulling your jeans back up," Tara chuckled at the memory. _Those were good times._

"I guess neither of us were thinking about getting caught back then," Willow observed.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "And I wish we could go back to that…still feel like that…"

"Tara," Willow's tone turned serious. "I still _do_ feel like that. I don't want you to think I don't. I haven't changed how much I need you or want you or love you –."

"I _know_ that," Tara smiled softly. "But the urgency is gone –."

Willow interrupted Tara with a forceful kiss to her lips. She wrapped her hands around the girl's neck and waist and thrust her tongue deep into her mouth.

"The urgency is still here," Willow breathed out a second later.

"I guess you're right," Tara took a deep breath as she recovered from her girlfriend's brief kiss. "Even after a couple of years, your lips still have the power to take my breath away…"

"Good to know," Willow chuckled. She looked deep into Tara's eyes, noting the unmistakable heat within them. It was time to do something about their needs.

"Let's find a good place…"

"How bout over there?" Tara suggested, pointing a few yards ahead. The area was like a mini cliff, with the sand dune dipping steeply down into a little enclave.

Willow nodded her agreement, and the two girls headed down to the enclave. A minute later, they'd spread out their beach towels and were now sitting cross-legged facing one another.

"So…" Willow ventured, suddenly feeling like a nervous schoolgirl.

Tara smiled warmly. "C'mere," she motioned for Willow to move closer, lightly tapping her own thighs.

Willow returned Tara's smile and scooted over towards her girlfriend. She then turned around and allowed Tara to wrap her arms and legs around her body.

"How's that?" Tara whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"Tara-snuggles are the best," Willow smiled.

"How bout Tara-kisses?" she asked, pressing another kiss against her cheek, and then one against her neck.

"Mmmm," Willow shivered as Tara pressed her tongue against her pulse point.

"Mmm," Tara agreed, running her tongue in a slow circle, "Willow-skin…"

Willow shivered again and sighed. "Oh gods Tara, you always know –."

"Yeah," Tara agreed. She lightly bit Willow's flesh before pulling away. "I didn't always though…"

"What do you mean?" Willow craned her neck to meet Tara's gaze. "Didn't know what?"

"What you wanted," Tara replied with a soft smile. "Remember the first time I kissed you?"

Willow smiled at the memory. "Yeah, we'd spent a few hours practicing our spells and talking and –."

"And you looked at me with those adoring eyes of yours," Tara interjected. "You were talking about something. I can't for the life of me remember what, because I was so busy trying not to look at your lips…"

Willow chuckled and settled her head back to rest against Tara's shoulder, closing her eyes as she remembered the evening.

"I remember," she said softly. "I could see your eyes watching my mouth, and I was so confused…"

"You didn't know I was gay," Tara pressed a soft kiss against Willow's cheek. "And I knew you probably didn't feel the same for me…but I couldn't resist."

"You took me completely off guard," Willow recalled. "I mean, I never fell for a girl but I could feel this connection between us, and a part of me knew it was more than just friendship, but…."

"But I kissed you anyway," Tara smiled.

"Yeah, and man was I surprised."

"No more than me," Tara replied. "It was like your lips were calling for me, and I couldn't think clearly anymore and all I wanted to do was kiss you. And so, when you finally stopped talking, I took a deep breath, gathered all my courage, and –."

"And the next thing I know, I'm in heaven," Willow chuckled. "All I could think of was how soft your lips were."

"I guess that's why I eventually got enough courage to deepen the kiss," Tara pondered. "I was kissing the most enchanting beauty I'd ever met, and even though she wasn't kissing me back, she wasn't pulling away either…"

"Until I felt your tongue against mine that is," Willow interjected. "I think that's when I freaked."

"Well I don't know if I'd say 'freaked'. I mean you…" Tara paused as she thought back to that night. "Okay, yeah, you freaked a little."

"Are you kidding? I wanted to get up and run as far away as possible."

Tara pulled back and arched an eyebrow at her lover. "You don't say?"

An apologetic look washed over Willow's face. "That was then Baby. I didn't get it immediately. But when I looked into your eyes and saw the tears, saw how upset you were…"

"You reached for me and just held me," Tara finished. "I was so scared I'd ruined things with you, but being in your arms made it better."

"I did a lot of thinking that night," Willow recalled. "And I finally admitted what had been happening between us."

"I couldn't believe it when you told me the next day," Tara revealed. "I figured once you left my room, you'd probably wanna keep away from me for a while."

"I couldn't keep away from the one person who made me feel alive…"

"Oh Will," Tara tightened her arms around Willow and lovingly nuzzled her neck. "When you said that to me, it was like a spiritual deliverance. I'd finally found someone."

"You cried too," Willow smiled. "And that was the first time _I_ kissed you."

Tara reached forward as Willow turned so that their lips could meet. "But not the last…"

"Mmm," Willow mumbled against Tara's lips, "definitely not the last…"

* * *

Anya came tearing along the beach, frantic. She'd noticed her coin purse was missing when they'd stopped to get some ice cream on the way to the car. She couldn't just leave her money all by itself. Who knows what could happen to her precious coins by the time Willow and Tara got back home.

Seeing as Dawn was so impatient to get to Janice's, she'd told Xander to just drop her off and then come back for her. She'd have Willow and Tara to keep her company until then. And her money would be all safe and secure back in her possession.

Anya came to a halt when she reached the area where they'd all been sitting. She looked around, but Willow and Tara were nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell are they?_ she thought to herself. _They've gone off and taken my money with them. They're probably spending it right now…_

 _Or maybe they've just packed up and are heading home,_ a more rational voice spoke to her. _In fact, since they're on foot, you might even be able to catch up with them…_

Anya liked this second voice better, and decided to go in search of the two witches. She looked down at the sand and noticed two sets of footprints fairly close together. She began to follow them, hoping they might lead her to Willow and Tara

After a minute, Anya paused in her tracks. She heard what sounded like chatter and laughter. Willow and Tara's voices to be precise. But where were they coming from? She looked around, but couldn't see them anywhere. That is, until she took a few more steps forward, and noticed the sand sloping downwards. She followed the footprints downwards, noting how the giggles seemed to be getting louder.

When she reached the edge of the embankment, she stopped. The sand formed a mini little cliff leading to a semi-secluded enclave hidden behind a mound of sand. Why were Willow and Tara here? Why had they relocated to this hide-away?

Her curiosity guiding her, Anya leaned over and saw Willow in Tara's arms. The two of them were giggling in between kisses, whispering something to one another. It was obvious they wanted to be alone. _Most likely to give each other some lovely orgasms. As if they haven't been getting enough of those lately._ Why hadn't Xander thought of giving _her_ an orgasm at the beach today? Why did the two witches always get to have all the fun?

Well, since Xander was gonna be gone for at least a quarter of an hour, she might as well stay and enjoy the show. After all, she'd always wondered what the two of them did together, and now would be the perfect opportunity to satisfy her curiosity. Besides, they'd never know she was there. What was the harm in watching…?

With that, Anya lowered herself down onto her stomach and rested her chin on her hands. She figured a prostrate position would be best if she wanted to watch and not be seen.

* * *

"Mmm," Willow moaned as Tara's tongue moved to taste her neck and then her earlobe. Even after two years, Tara still had power over her. She could feel herself aching for her more with every second, and when Tara's lips moved back to hers she just melted.

"Hey Will," Tara pulled away after a moment. "Since we're traveling down memory lane today, you remember our first time…?"

"Oh gods," Willow sighed. She turned around so that she was facing Tara, and wrapped her legs around the girl's waist and rested her forehead against Tara's. "How could I forget…?"

"I was sooo nervous," Tara smiled.

"You didn't seem nervous," Willow replied. "As I recall, you seemed to be taking all the initiative. After all, you _had_ done it before…"

"But it was my first time," Tara kissed Willow's lips gently, "with someone I loved and wanted as much as you," she finished off as she pulled away.

Willow smiled warmly and captured Tara's bottom lip. She expertly ran her tongue over it for a moment, before gently sucking on it. When she felt Tara's body lean in towards hers, and her legs tighten around her waist, she broke away.

"Are you saying you didn't know what you were doing?" Willow inquired with a grin. "Because, from where I was standing, you did a pretty good job of showing me the ropes…"

"Well," Tara emphasized with a brief kiss against Willow's lips, "as I recall, _you_ weren't exactly a virgin either…"

Willow chuckled and wrapped her arms around Tara's neck and pulled her in for a warm hug. "I'd never been with a girl though."

"Mmm," Tara moved her lips against Willow's neck as she spoke. "Yeah, I remember how nervous you were…how you wanted me to guide you. It was incredible. I think it's why my own nerves lessened. I wanted it to be perfect for you…"

"And it was," Willow turned her head and captured Tara's lips, shivering at the contact.

As Willow deepened the kiss, Tara moved her hands to the base of the girl's t-shirt. "That night," she pulled away so as to meet Willow's gaze, "when we were kissing, I moved my hands to your shirt just like this."

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "And then you looked me in the eye and asked me in a really soft voice if I'd mind you taking it off. You looked so vulnerable when you asked me, that I just couldn't say no."

"So," Tara grinned cheekily. "Would you mind …?"

Willow chuckled, realizing Tara's intentions. If the girl wanted to play _memory lane_ , then she was all for it.

"Take it off," she whispered.

With a smile, Tara tentatively began to lift up Willow's shirt, easily slipping it off her body. "This is when I just stared at you," she sighed, mimicking the action. "You looked so beautiful in that cotton bra."

Willow smiled and snuggled a bit closer. "I was afraid you'd think I was too small or not beautiful enough. But the look in your eye…gods Tara, it was like you wanted to devour me a-and just the look you gave me got me soaked."

"Yeah, well, " Tara chuckled, "the eating part came later…"

Willow giggled and leaned in to kiss Tara's lips. She felt Tara's hands reach for her back, and move up towards the strap of her bikini top. This was just what she'd done during their first time…

"Can I?" Tara pulled away and looked questioningly into Willow's eyes.

Willow smiled and repeated the words she'd said to her two years before but with much more confidence. "Yeah… I want you to see me."

Without hesitation, Tara's fingers deftly untied the straps and then moved to Willow's shoulders. She kept her gaze locked with Willow's as she slowly worked the shoulder straps down, dragging out the moment.

"My heart was racing," Tara revealed. "I wanted to heighten the anticipation. I wanted to see you so badly my hands were shaking. I still couldn't believe you were letting me –."

"There was no way I'd refuse," Willow explained. "The moment I felt your hands against my back, I knew what I wanted."

"Even now, every time I look at you," Tara let the bikini top fall to the ground, without taking her eyes away from Willow's, "you still amaze me with how beautiful you are."

Despite herself, Willow blushed. It had been a long time since she'd felt the need to blush. But going down memory lane, seeing Tara look at her so heatedly, it felt like she was reliving their first time. And boy did she do a lot of blushing that night. So did Tara for that matter…

"You amaze me too, Tara," Willow said with a smile. "You're so beautiful, and I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of looking at you…at your body."

Like Willow, Tara felt herself blush. She too was being transported back to their first night. She could remember the atmosphere and the emotions, almost as if it had happened yesterday, and not over two years ago.

"Oh Will…"

"You remember what I said to you then?" Willow asked softly. Off Tara's nod she continued. "I said you could look at me if you wanted. You'd taken my bra off, but your eyes wouldn't leave mine." Willow paused then, realizing that just like that night, Tara had yet to look at her breasts. _I guess I'm gonna have to repeat my invitation…?_

"Tara," Willow smiled invitingly, "it's okay to look at me. I want you too…"

With a warm smile, Tara slowly dragged her eyes from Willow's and lowered them towards her chest. In her opinion, Willow had the most perfect breasts. They were ample enough to fit in the palm of her hands. They had the most adorable pinkish nipples. And most importantly, they belonged to Willow.

As she rested her gaze on the now familiar cleavage of her girlfriend, Tara couldn't help but remember how she felt that fateful night. Viewing them for the first time had been such an emotional experience for her, and she'd been unable to take her eyes off them.

"Beautiful," Tara sighed. "You're so beautiful…"

Once again, Willow blushed at the compliment. She loved the way Tara looked at her and made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world. No one had ever made her feel quite so special or so beautiful as Tara. Not even Oz.

"Tara," she said huskily, "can you…?"

Tara forced herself to drag her gaze from Willow's breasts and look deep into her eyes. Despite the time frame, she had just as much trouble pulling away as she'd had that first night. At first, she hadn't realized what Willow had meant, because the girl had trailed off before she could finish the request. However, as Willow moved her gaze down to her breasts, she'd quickly caught on. Willow wanted her to strip.

Tara smiled to herself as she remembered how nervous she'd been. She'd always felt shy about her body, but it wasn't shyness holding her back that night. It was the desire to be perfect for the woman she loved. She didn't want to disappoint Willow. The girl deserved only the best.

Despite her reservations, she'd instantly complied. She'd never been able to refuse Willow anything. So, just like that night, Tara locked her eyes with Willow's and dragged her t-shirt roughly up and over her head.

Unlike Willow, she wasn't wearing a bathing suit, so all she had on was her practical cotton bra. She suddenly wished she'd thought to wear something sexier to the beach today. However, Willow's smile and instant look of desire, made her realize it didn't really matter what she was wearing.

All Willow cared about at this moment was the sight of her half-exposed cleavage. Willow had the same look in her eyes as she'd had the first time she'd seen them. And that very same look is what had prompted her to reach behind herself and unsnap her bra that night. It had given her all the confidence she'd needed.

Willow felt the wetness building between her legs as she watched Tara slowly, and agonizingly strip off her own bra. The girl sure knew how to tease. What with first lowering one strap, and then another. All the while holding the bra close to her chest with her free hand. That's what Tara had done that night as well. And when she'd finally had both straps off, she'd moved her hands to cup her breasts and then met her gaze.

Tara smiled sexily, knowing exactly what effect her strip tease was having on Willow. So, without further ado, she widened her grin and removed her hands, letting the bra fall effortlessly to the sand.

"Oh wow," Willow sighed as her eyes finally feasted on the magnificence that was Tara's cleavage. "Oh wow," she repeated. "You're even more beautiful than the first time I saw you. I think seeing you that night, so open, so exposed…turned me into a _breast gal_ for life…"

"Yeah," Tara chuckled. "I seem to remember your slack-jawed ogling. It made me feel…gods, you make me feel so…so…"

"Special?" Willow finished up, moving her gaze back up to meet Tara's. Tara bashfully turned away but Willow's fingertips captured Tara's chin gently, making their eyes meet again. "You _are_ special Tara. I love you so much and I never wanna let you go."

Tara pursed her lips as if she might cry at the admission. She felt her heart race, and she leaned over and pressed her lips against Willow's with a light moan. She wrapped her arms around the girl's naked back and crushed their breasts together as their tongues met. She trembled at the intimate contact, and gently lowered Willow to the blanket below. All the while, she continued to run her tongue around the inside of her mouth.

The same thing had happened during their first night together. Well, aside from Willow's declaration of love. That night, Willow had merely looked at her and told her that she cared for her and wanted her more than anything else in the world. The utter emotion in Willow's eyes was what had choked her up that night. But today was different. Today, Tara knew she had Willow's love and not just a growing attraction. They had a surrogate daughter and a life they were building together and not just a college romance.

As Tara lay on the beach caressing her lover she thought back to that first night. The moment their breasts had met and she'd felt Willow's hardened nipples against her own, her whole body had started to tremble. That's when she'd lowered Willow to the bed and had begun to move her upper body, purposefully causing friction between their nipples.

Willow moaned as Tara repeated the action. The girl was straddling her thigh and moving her breasts up and down. The growing wetness between her legs started to multiply, and the intensity of her ache for release was getting more urgent by the second.

"I'm scared," she moaned against Tara's lips. The admission of fright halted Tara's movements. She tried to sit back but Willow continued to hold her in place, trying to let her know it wasn't Tara herself that she feared. "I wanna make you happy, but…but I've never with a girl before…"

Tara couldn't help but shiver at Willow's words and affectionately she kissed the redhead. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her girlfriend. She felt so much love and desire for the girl. And the idea that Willow wanted to make _her_ happy, caused her heart to swell with emotion.

Their bodies continued to move of their own accord, causing their breasts to become ever more sensitive. "I wanna make you happy too," Tara began huskily. "So…just do what I do…"

With that, she moved her hands to Willow's pants and began to unbutton them.

Willow smiled and leaned up a little to recapture Tara's lips. So, when Tara had reached for her pants, she'd copied her. She moaned into their kiss and tentatively moved her own hands to the waistband of Tara's pants. When Tara had pulled away from their kiss and worked her pants down her thighs and off her legs, she'd reciprocated, leaving them both dressed only in their panties.

It had been a nerve-wracking moment for both of them, and they'd lifted themselves off the bed and simultaneously lowered their own panties down and off. Their gazes had remained locked together. This had been a moment…a first…which they'd wanted to share simultaneously.

So, just like that night, the two girls were now completely naked and staring deeply into one another's eyes. Slowly and steadily they allowed their gazes to travel down and finally come to rest on one another's sex.

"I almost fainted," Willow recalled. "Looking at you so…so openly. It was like I could see your entire soul or something. I could barely move…"

Tara nodded her head and smiled. "Me too. I could see your aura the first moment I laid eyes on you in that Wicca group but standing there, in front of me, totally exposed…it was like seeing your essence and I couldn't wait to taste you and touch you. But I was worried too…"

"Worried?"

Tara nodded. "I thought you might not like what you saw…"

Willow grinned warmly and cupped Tara's cheeks with her hand. "You were so beautiful. Patient. Giving…You always are."

"Well," Tara smiled. "I could see how nervous you were. So," she grasped Willow's hands as she settled down on the beach towel, "I guided you to the bed and just held you."

Willow shivered at the memory and allowed Tara to guide her to lie on her side. "I couldn't stop shaking," Willow recalled with a slight chuckle. "I was so excited and scared a-and nervous."

"So I pulled you towards me," Tara continued, doing just that. She leaned her forehead against Willow's and intertwined their legs together.

"Mmm," Willow sighed. "We stayed like this for so long, and then you finally began to press kisses against my cheeks and my lips and my neck. Oh gods Tara, when you moved me to lie down on my back and began pressing your lips all over my chest and my breasts…gods, I was sooo wet."

"I remember," Tara gently pushed Willow down on the towel. Without another word, she lowered her lips to Willow's left nipple and began to gently suckle on it.

Willow shuddered, but didn't say a word. She could feel the heat increasing between her legs as Tara's mouth and tongue moved slowly from breast to breast and then tentatively down her chest towards her stomach. And just like their first time, when Tara reached the top of her mound, Willow gently pulled her head up and turned the tables.

She wanted her turn to taste Tara's body. After all, Tara had said to follow her lead, and that's just what she'd done…what she was doing now.

"Mmm," Tara moaned as Willow flickered her tongue inside her navel.

So, as Willow's lips proceeded further south and neared her sex, she'd gently guided her back up. She wanted their first time to be mutual.

"Kiss me," she appealed, guiding Willow on her side.

Willow eagerly complied and moaned when she felt Tara's hand reach between their bodies.

"I wanna touch you," Tara whispered, "and I want you to touch me too…please…"

Willow instantly complied and followed Tara's movement.

She'd trembled with anticipation and nervousness that night when she'd felt Tara's hand tentatively pressed against her mound. The girl had merely touched her gently, and had waited for her to return the favor. It had taken her a few moment to gather up enough courage to touch Tara, but when she finally did, she'd almost come then and there.

Their lips had met then, and they'd closed their eyes as their fingers gently guided one another's lips open, their extreme wetness making it very easy. Willow had waited for Tara's lead, and when the girl had finally pressed a finger against her clit, she'd reciprocated. She'd allowed Tara to guide her entirely.

So, when Tara rubbed her clit softly, she rubbed Tara's softly. When the girl increased pressure, she quickly followed suit. And when she felt first one and then two of Tara's fingers enter her completely, she too entered Tara's body. She'd followed Tara's rhythm, just like she was following Tara's rhythm right now behind the dune.

As Tara continued to thrust into her, Willow could feel herself rapidly nearing release. However, she wanted to bring Tara along with her, and from the moans escaping from Tara's lips, she could tell she was doing a pretty good job of it.

When Tara suddenly pressed into a particularly sensitive spot, Willow's eyes flew open and she let out an extra loud moan. "Oh gods, Tara…"

This spurred Tara on and she increased her tempo. However, as Willow's eyes had flown open, she'd caught an unmistakable glimpse of two sets eyes. Through her desire clouded mind she somehow managed to make out the faces as Xander and Anya's.

 _Oh my gods_ , she projected silently to Tara, _Anya and Xander are watching…_

 _What?_ Tara replied, her own mind feeling just as clouded. _You want me to stop?_ she silently asked yet continued with her movements – grateful that Willow hadn't stopped hers yet either. She was so close…

It took about three seconds before Willow came to an inevitable conclusion. She and Tara were making love, and regardless of who saw them, the experience was still purely between them. She wasn't about to stop just because her modesty was threatened.

 _Don't stop,_ she pleaded, _I'm so close…_

 _Me too,_ Tara projected, _me too…_

* * *

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed, startling the ex-demon. "What are you doing here? Did you find your money? Where's Willow and Tara…?"

Xander trailed off as he moved his gaze to where Anya was looking. What he saw down there caused his eyes to practically bug out of his head. Two beautiful, naked women were lying side by side kissing and touching one another. Instantly, he felt himself harden.

However, on closer inspection, he realized that the two women were none other than Willow and Tara.

"Get down," Anya advised, patting the sand next to her, "they'll see you."

"We shouldn't really be watching," Xander reprimanded, even though he continued to stare.

"They're almost done," Anya insisted. "I can tell by the sounds they're making," she added as she pointed toward them.

His eyes still locked on the display before him, Xander reluctantly moved to lie down next to Anya. "This is wrong…"

"Uh huh," Anya agreed absent-mindedly, her own gaze locked on the show below. She had to hand it to the two lesbians. They sure knew how to have a good time without a penis.

Anya turned around to face her boyfriend then. Thinking of penis's always reminded her of Xander. And she suddenly got an idea.

"Your penis," she told him. "I want it inside me right now."

Xander sputtered in surprise and turned to face his girlfriend. He was used to such directives from her. But now? On the beach? Where anyone could see them?

"Here?"

"It's good enough for the lesbians," she told him matter of factly.

Xander moved to protest, but thought better of it. He knew that look. And besides, after the brief show he'd just seen, he was more than ready to give her what she wanted. Taking a quick look around, he was satisfied that they were pretty much alone.

* * *

"Mmm," Tara sighed as her breathing steadily returned to normal. "That was incredible."

"Mmm," Willow agreed. "Amazing…"

"Even with an audience?" Tara smirked.

Willow smiled, "you're the only one I had eyes for. When I wanna make love to my girl, I don't care if the whole world sees. It's always just about us anyway…"

"I'm glad you finally realized it," Tara grinned. "I wonder where Anya and Xander went?"

Willow cocked her head as if listening to something. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Tara listened for a moment. "A seagull?"

"No!" Willow said, a wicked grin on her face. "Or yeah…a seagull named Anya. Come on!" Willow grabbed her clothes and hurriedly began to dress.

"What?" Tara said, absently following Willow's lead in donning her clothing.

"Shhh," Willow said, taking Tara's hand when she finally pulled her shirt over her head. "Let's go."

Willow led them over the crest of the hill and to the next dune and giggled when Willow dropped to the ground as if she were a soldier storming a beachhead. She dropped to the sand next to her lover.

"What –?" Tara began, but Willow cut her off by pressing her hand against her lips.

Willow crawled and wiggled her way forward until she reached the top of the dune and peeked her head over the top. She looked back at Tara and made a beckoning gesture for Tara to follow. Feeling extremely silly, Tara did so, noting the way the fine particles of sand made their way into her bra. _Oh this so better be worth it,_ she thought to herself. _Then again, the mutual after-beach shower is always fun. I'll just make sure it's Willow's turn to clean the drain._

Finally reaching Willow, she lifted her head up and looked over the side, the sight below causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Willow!" she whispered softly enough so the copulating couple below couldn't hear her.

 _What?_ Willow projected silently. _They watched us! It's only fair._

Anya's high-pitched seagull moan washed over the dune again and Tara couldn't help herself as she scooted closer and joined Willow in watching the scene playing out below them.

 _Oh boy,_ she thought to Willow. _Now we really do deserve the perverts of the year award._

Willow's body shook in silent laugher. _Don't worry, Sweetie,_ she thought back. _Anya's got that title sewn up for the next hundred years. See that?_

Tara looked and her eyes widened even more and she felt like her whole body was blushing. _Oh my goddess!_ Tara silently exclaimed.

 _Gotta admit, looks like Anya's got a few hidden talents_ , Willow thought as she looked over at her lover with a smirk.

 _Willow!_ she admonished before shaking her head and moving back down the dune. _Come on we gotta go home before Dawnie gets back._

 _Okay, just a minute_ , Willow replied silently before looking back at Xander and Anya who were now basking in their afterglow. _Hey guys_ , she called down to them. _Thanks for the show. We'll catch you at home_.

"Oh for Pete's Sake Willow," Anya remarked out loud, starting to search for her clothes.

"We agreed," Xander warned as he looked around, unsure were the voice came from, "No more brain melding."

 _You two do enough melding on your own I see_ , Willow teased.

Hearing the noise in their heads, both lovers frantically tried to cover themselves. Xander finally spotted Willow smiling from the dune above them and watched her give a brief wave before disappearing out of sight.

"Your best friend is a pervert Xander," Anya told him once they were alone. "Spying on us while we're enjoying orgasms."

"Yeah," Xander said sarcastically and quite pointedly. "People who watch are real sickos huh?"

At first the comment went over Anya's head. "Absolutely! You think they'd give us some privacy and…Oh…just forget it," she mumbled before turning bright red.

"Forgotten," he chuckled as he pulled her face closer in both hands, giving her a kiss.

End of Part 5


	4. PART SIX

**Part Six**

The man behind the counter had a friendly smile for Willow and Tara as they walked into the adult bookstore but he looked like he'd tear anyone's heart out in an instant if you crossed him. He had bulky tattooed arms, various face piercings and was as bald as the day he was born. The t-shirt he wore said 'Question Authority'.

Willow gave him a shy smile and followed Tara deeper into the bookstore, trying to keep up. There were a couple of men hanging out by the video racks looking at the titles but otherwise the place was empty.

"Do you do this often?" Willow whispered to her lover.

"Every Wednesday," Tara told her straight face as she pointed to a sign over the register. "It's ladies night." Willow was momentarily taken aback and Tara couldn't hold her chuckle long. "No silly. When I called, the clerk told me."

Willow sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

Tara kept her giggle quiet. "Scare you? Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't like the thought of you coming here alone. That's all."

"Why?" Tara asked again.

"It's just so…."

"Naughty," Tara whispered in her lover's ear. The blonde let her tongue flick the end of Willow's earlobe. "Hmm…I like when you wiggle," she added, moving the earlobe back and forth yet again.

Willow was soaking up Tara's attention when a voice distracted her.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Both women physically jumped at the sound of the intrusion and Willow quickly turned to meet the foreign voice. A young man dressed in a polo shirt and Dockers stood to their left.

"No," Willow said quickly. "We're just looking."

"Well actually," Tara contradicted, "we're looking for a few items." She smiled as Willow shot her a 'What the hell are you doing?' expression.

"Well we've got lots of items," he told her. "Depends on what you had in mind – books, videos, toys," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Toys," Tara answered feeling a blush come over her cheeks.

"Okay," he answered casually. "Follow me." Tara followed his lead and pulled Willow along by the hand. "Something tells me you're first timers here."

Tara opened her mouth but couldn't for a response for him.

"That's okay," he said quickly. "Didn't mean to put you on the spot. Just thought I'd tell you a little about the store," he added as they continued to walk to a wall filled with goodies. "We've got a full line of various items from leading manufactures. Most items are made of plastic, rubber, jelly or silicone. I hear that silicone is the best. It absorbs body heat making it feel warm and vibrations travel through it easily, giving lots of stimulation. Only drawback is you can't use silicone lubrications – water based lubes work best. Since most lubes are water based it's not really a concern – just an FYI thing for ya."

Tara nodded, listening intently while Willow eyes never rested, taking in the entire store around her.

"What's the difference? I mean, how can I tell what's what?" Tara asked.

"Well," the clerk said opening up a display case and picking up two different dildos. "It's usually marked on the package but you can tell by feeling them too. See? This one is rubber. There's flexibility but compare it with the silicone," he added as he handed it over. "The silicone is still firm but the shape is more 'realistic' I guess you could say."

Tara harrumphed. "You're asking the wrong girl. Willow, Hon?" she said handing them both over. "Which is more natural?"

Willow was trying to ignore the conversation so Tara's words didn't register until after she had both of them in her hands.

"You know. I'm a bit out of practice in this area," the redhead quipped. "This one," she said shaking the one in her right hand.

"Hm, silicone it is," Tara said handing them back to the clerk.

"There's other sizes too," he added, pointing to the wall. "If you need we have harnesses, vibrators – pretty much anything you might be looking for." Another couple walked in and the clerk gave them a nod as they passed. "My name's Ryan by the way. Take your time to look around and I'll come back to see if you've got any other questions."

"Thank you Ryan," Tara nodded.

Once he departed to greet the new couple, Willow began to giggle nervously. "I can't believe you did that."

"What did I do?" Tara asked sincerely.

Willow rambled a bit, not sure where to start. "Everything," she finally sputtered out. "Where're the toys? Does this feel real?" she added mimicking Tara.

"You're the better judge than I am," Tara countered.

"Well, yeah…maybe…okay I am but still…"

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't mean to embarrass you. We came here looking for something but we're not sure what exactly. I didn't think it would hurt to ask is all."

Willow grinned. "No, it's not you. It's me. I'm just, I don't know, repressed or something." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "But from here on out I'm uninhibited girl so let's shop. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" Tara asked.

Willow leaned in and kissed Tara softly on the lips. "Totally. So…see anything you like?" she added.

Tara gave Willow a wicked grin and picked up one of the items and read the back of the box to her. "The Nexus is a double ended dildo that really works. Silicone's firm texture provides firm penetration for both partners and the ingenious arc of the dildo ensures the most comfortable positioning possible." Tara paused in her reading and flipped the box back over to look at the picture again. "Now I could imagine lots of positions with you and this Baby," she added before continuing with the description. "This toy works best with a harness for vigorous vaginal penetration, but clever customers discovered button fly jeans will accommodate the Nexus quite securely." Tara paused a moment and looked down at her clothing. "Damn, I had to wear a skirt today."

Willow giggled again but lifted her shirt slightly showing Tara her button fly jeans.

"Ooooh, guess we know who wears the pants in this family," Tara muttered, continuing to look over the selections. Spotting something, she exclaimed, "Willow!"

"What, honey?" Willow asked.

"No, not you," Tara said. "Willow!"

Tara showed her lover another package and Willow blushed furiously when she read the name of the toy. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"Hmmm, let's see what it says," Tara chuckled, enjoying Willow's embarrassment. "The Willow's sleek design, modest proportions, and pronounced curve make it a good choice for G-spot and anal play. Slim but not small, the Willow can be used for solo play or with a harness."

Willow's mouth just hung open as she stared at the box. "Yep, that's my Willow," Tara teased. "Slim…not small…and she always manages to hit the spot."

Willow playfully slapped her arm before reaching for an item on the shelf that caught her eye. "Get a load of this: The Foxy Vibe. This feisty little vixen is actually a sleeve for the bullet vibrator (or similar small vibrator). Nestle the fox's ears or face against your clit for a delightful buzz." As Willow finished she couldn't hold back her chuckle.

"Oh look," Tara pointed. "They've got a bunny too. Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah looks like I found Anya's birthday present," Willow quipped.

"You're so bad," Tara chuckled.

"No seriously," Willow answered, although Tara could tell she was still joking. "If we can mix sex with bunnies it might get her over her fear."

"Either that or she'd never have sex again and then Xander would be just impossible to live with at that point," Tara added with a sexy smirk. "Besides, after what we saw at the beach the other day, I don't think they need any 'marital aids'. Anya seemed quite able to compromise with anything close at hand."

"Too true – better scratch that idea." Willow reached over finding another item. "The French Kiss: Enjoy the teasing vibrations of a tongue with this popular sleeve for the bullet vibrator. Powerful vibrations combined with the French Kiss' smooth surface make this an equally appealing toy for clitoral, vaginal or anal play."

"I'm noticing a pattern here," Tara said with a smile.

"A pattern?"

"Yeah. You go for the vibes," Tara nodded.

"Absolutely. I love Old Reliable. Now you know nothing compares to Tara tongue, but on those mornings when you get up for early classes – this French Kiss or the Sexy Fox or whatever it was called – they could keep me company."

Tara laughed out loud and quickly hushed herself. "Sold then. But you gotta make a choice – the tongue or the fox? We can't afford both."

"Decisions, decisions," Willow answered placing a finger on her temple. "Mmmm, let's go with the fox. She's cute. And those ears…oh yeah Baby," she said with a chuckle. "What about you? Find anything you like?"

"I kinda like this one so far," Tara answered, indicating the Nexus.

"What? Not the Willow?" Willow laughed.

"Nah, I've already got my Willow," Tara said and then moved in close and pressed her body against Willow's. "And we can share the Nexus at the same time. I'd love to strap on a harness, slide one end into my dripping cunt and ride you, Baby,," she whispered in Willow's ear. "Put you down on all fours and fuck you until you beg me to let you come."

Immediately Willow felt a pool collect at the apex of her legs upon hearing Tara's words but before she could even start to offer a reply another voice interrupted them.

"So how are you ladies doing?"

 _This Ryan guy must be related to Anya somehow_ , Willow quipped silently as they both turned around again, trying to control the erratic breathing Tara's sexy words caused in her.

"Actually I found something," Tara told him. "But I'm not certain about a harness," she answered as she handed him a box.

"Good choice," he told her as he looked at it. "One of our most popular. Step down here and I'll show you what works well with this one."

As Tara and Ryan began to move a few feet away, Willow walked behind them. From out of nowhere, the redhead felt someone crashing against her and she turned to steady herself and the human projectile. The noise made Ryan and Tara turn.

Willow found her hands on the naked hips of longhaired brunette, dressed in a blue string bikini that matched her eyes perfectly. They were both now stable but Willow realized her hands still rested on the stranger and she quickly shot away. "Sorry," she apologized. "You okay? I didn't mean –."

"Anytime," the young woman answered with a smirk before starting to walk away.

Her eyes didn't leave Willow alone even after she began her departure, now taking her time as she walked. And as if hypnotized Willow didn't look away either. When Willow felt another set of blue eyes boring into her she quickly turned to face Ryan and Tara.

"She almost fell," Willow explained. "I was just…and she…" Deciding to give up explaining she turned to Ryan. "So how 'bout that harness?"

"Yeah she's cute," he sympathized with Willow. "Haven't met anyone that can take their eyes off of her. She's one of the favorite shows in the back."

"Shows?" Tara asked. "Like quarter peep shows?" She asked looking over at the woman who was now talking to the register clerk.

"Yeah, put the money in. She dances. Men drool – well mostly men," he added in afterthought with a grin.

Tara turned back to Willow with a wicked smile. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Well you know beautiful is a big word and yes she's aesthetically pleasing, that can't be argued but to say that she's beautiful…well you know she's – look are you gonna stop me at any point here?"

Tara just grinned. "Be honest."

"Okay she's beautiful."

"Thank you," Tara smirked.

Willow could see the wheels turning in Tara's mind before she turned back to Ryan. "So that's the one you recommend?" she asked, noting the harness he held.

"Yeah. It's available in two colors," he told her. "Black or red."

Tara looked at Willow as she spoke. "Definitely red," she answered.

"Red it is," he replied. "Anything else you ladies need?"

"Umm, I'm not sure but can you take these to the counter while we look around," Tara asked motioning to the items in her hand.

"Certainly," he said taking them from her. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Ryan," Tara answered. They watched him walk away and Tara turned to Willow. "It's okay, you know."

"What?"

"That you find other women attractive," Tara explained. "I'm not offended or insecure. In fact it's normal to be attracted to other people now and then."

Willow gave a guilty grin as the beautiful stranger walked back to where she came from, making sure to check Willow out again as she passed.

"I got busted, didn't I?" Willow asked her lover.

"There's nothing to get busted for," Tara said sincerely. "Now if I came home early one afternoon and found her between your naked legs…yeah, I'd have issues," she chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that Tara," Willow said firmly. "I know what that feels like and…I'd never do that."

"I know you wouldn't Sweetie. All I'm saying is fantasy is healthy. And I don't always have to be the one in your fantasy as long as I'm the only one in your bed. Also it's a bit of a rush having that stripper look you over. She liked what's mine," Tara grinned.

Willow gave a smile. "And I am you know."

Tara smiled knowing exactly what Willow meant and where she was going with their banter. "What?" Tara asked softly.

Willow picked up Tara's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Yours."

"Always?" Tara asked.

"Always."

Willow watched as a wicked, sexy smirk came to Tara's face.

"Wanna prove it?" the blonde asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

Tara didn't answer. She looked over Willow's shoulder.

"Ryan," she called out, waving him over. When he was next to them Tara asked softly. "Blue bikini, which room is hers back there?"

Ryan gave them a knowing grin. "Lucky 7," he told them.

"Thanks," Tara smirked, pulling Willow away by the hand.

They took a few moments to allow their eyes to adjust to the change in light as they pushed through the curtain leading to the back of the store. Eight doors sat on either side of the dimly lit hallway and Tara spotted room seven. She crept inside pulling Willow along with her.

"What are you up to?" Willow asked.

Tara simply led her lover to a high-back bench, which sat inside the compact room. A curtained window sat in front of the bench and a money slot hung on the wall off to the right.

Tara fished a couple of quarters out of her skirt pocket. "We're gonna get a show for free," she told her cryptically. "Or at least cheap," she added in after thought.

"What?"

Tara simply grinned. "Just watch."

The blonde put the money inside the slot and the curtain opened. Immediately upon seeing Willow sitting there, the stripper gave a genuine smile. Tara gave a chuckle and took a seat next to Willow.

"Told you she liked you," the blonde said smugly.

As the stripper began to stalk toward the window, Willow suddenly felt more uncomfortable. She could feel Tara nuzzling into her neck as the woman watched them from behind the protective glass.

"Tara?"

"Shhh, just relax Baby. Let yourself go. You're safe here with me. Honest."

Willow closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the feeling of Tara kissing and nibbling her flesh. When she opened them again she found the stripper was topless and her breath caught in her throat.

Tara looked through the window to see what startled Willow and she gave a light chuckle. "You certainly are a breast woman," Tara quipped. Willow gave a guilty grin and Tara pushed it aside. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

All Willow could do is nod.

"And she wants you, Willow. She wishes she could be me right now," Tara said just above a whisper as she unbuttoned Willow's shirt slowly. "She wishes her fingers could feel your flesh and hear these sighs. But she can't and it's aching deep inside her, straining to come out."

Tara pulled the fabric from Willow's shoulders letting it pool around the redhead so she sat only clad in the lace bra she wore. Willow's breath grew more erratic as Tara continued to let her fingers dance slowly across her skin and the words penetrate her mind and spirit.

The stripper had slowed her movements to the point that she simply swayed back and forth as she watched the two through the window. Tara smiled at the stripper, knowing they had her full attention. She mouthed toward the window, "Wanna see?" as she nodded to Willow and played with Willow's bra strap.

Unable to be heard, the stripper nodded. Willow shot Tara an uncertain expression. "Come on Baby," Tara coached. "I wanna show her how hot you are. I wanna show her what's mine and mine alone."

Tara sealed the statement with a slow yet passionate kiss and Willow found herself helpless to protest as her she felt the bra slipping from her body. Immediately, Tara's lips and teeth took possession of Willow's nipple. The stripper watched helplessly as Willow's head fell back against the bench, her eyes closed and her back arching moving her breasts closer to Tara's hungry mouth.

Not long after a bell chimed and the curtain closed. The noise distracted them and they pulled away briefly.

"Time's up," Willow managed to squeak out.

"Think so?" Tara asked knowingly.

At that moment the curtain was pushed aside and they both ended up grinning to find the very aroused stripper now watching them. Tara moved to her feet and stood face to face with the stripper on the other side. "Dance," she ordered silently with a smirk.

The stripper smiled in response and began to bump and grind to the music – her hand's moving up to massage her own voluptuous breasts. Satisfied, Tara turned around and knelt between Willow's legs taking off her shoes. "Stand up Baby," she told her softly.

Willow look apprehensive at her lover before looking back through the window. Soon she couldn't take her eyes off the stripper and what she was doing. During the distraction Tara reached up and unbuttoned Willow's fly.

Before the redhead knew it her jeans were puddled at her ankles. "Tara?" Willow said again with a slight fear in her voice.

Tara sensed the reluctance but she also felt the desire that Willow had as well. The redhead was torn. She knew that Willow wanted to be uninhibited girl as she said earlier and she was determined to make that happen.

Tara reached up and cupped Willow's sex. The redhead was practically dripping and Tara's felt her mouth water in response. She planned to give Willow a heart felt speech about desire but instinctively her mouth had other plans. She rose up and began to suck at Willow's panties, tasting her woman's passion through them.

"Oh God Willow," Tara said pulling back. "You taste so good Baby."

Willow reached down and ran her hand over the back of Tara's head. She heard a noise directly in front of her and looked up. The stripper was now naked and had one hand buried in her crotch and the other one flat against the window trying to support herself.

"I think you broke our stripper," Willow managed with a shallow breath and a half giggle.

Tara turned back to see the stripper massaging her own clit even faster now.

"She's not broke," Tara told her lover. "Not yet…but Gods! Look at her, Will. Pure lust. Pure carnal energy. She wants it so bad. She's sexy as hell but you know what?" Tara looked up and Willow shook her head. "She'd never be as sexy as you – never. So come on Baby," Tara prodded. "Show her how sexy you are. Show her how carnal you are. I've seen it Will and I love it."

At that moment the stripper was lost in Willow's eyes – all she could focus on was Tara.

She stepped out of the jeans and pulled Tara to her feet. With one swift pull Tara's skirt was on the floor and she now positioned Tara to sit on the bench. With cat like grace Willow slinked between Tara's legs putting a hand on each hip as she slid Tara's panties away from her body until she was naked from the waist down.

"Oh God, Will," Tara sighed. "Do it Baby."

"Are you ready?" Willow asked. "Do you really want me?"

Tara didn't reply vocally. She grabbed the back of Willow's head and raised her hips leading the woman to her sex.

Willow dove in and threw Tara's legs over her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Willow licked and sucked at Tara's moist center unable to hide her moans of delight.

Tara looked up and saw the stripper watching them, one hand still at her center working away while the other now rested at a breasts squeezing her nipple to a tight peak. Never taking her eyes off the stripper, Tara quickly unbuttoned her blouse and freed her breast from her bra, bringing it up to her mouth. She matched Willow's sucking rhythm until her entire body was humming.

Tara looked down to find her Goddess worshiping her. The stripper continued to look on, ready to erupt at any moment, the desire making her eyelids heavy.

"Oh Gods Will," Tara sighed, running her fingers through Willow's growing hair, the ends delighting her inner thighs. "You feel so good Baby. So hot. Gods Will show her what your tongue is doing to me. Let her see it. Let her see what she can't have Baby."

Without a word Willow spread Tara's legs apart taking them off her shoulder. She shifted slightly doing exactly what Tara wanted. She let her tongue snake out and play with Tara's clit as her fingers lifted the hood just slightly. Willow's ears were soon filled with the sound of both Tara and the stripper moaning.

Tara chuckled in delight and desire.

"Did you hear that Will? Hear how hot you're making her?"

Willow didn't reply she only moaned into Tara's mons as she continued her task.

"Gods Will, now she really wants you. She wants you so bad Baby. She wants to feel this – your tongue licking at her, loving her. But she can't and she knows it and…and…" Tara was finding it difficult to speak. She was approaching the pinnacle fast. "You're mine Willow. All mine. Always mine…Oh fuck!"

Tara gripped the back of Willow's head to still her as the orgasm shot through her body. Even as the quakes shook her body, Tara pulled Willow up to sit in her lap with Willow facing the window.

The stripper's fingers were now plunged deep inside herself and she was pumping away, her hips keeping time with her hand.

"Look at her Willow," Tara whispered from behind the redhead as her hands snaked around her lover. One hand immediately went to Willow's breast while the second began to massage Willow's clit. "She's fucking herself as she's thinking about you. The two of you taking each other – hard and fast."

"She can't have me." Willow didn't need any more tempting at this point and she grabbed Tara's wrist and shoved Tara's fingers inside of her.

"Oh Gods," Willow said closing her eyes, feeling two of Tara's fingers inside her and her breath against her back. "Fuck me Baby."

"You want her to watch you come, don't you Will? Be honest."

"Make me come, Baby. Show her how I like it."

Tara felt a new wetness surge through both of them and she added another finger inside her lover and then another still. Willow continued to buck against Tara.

"More," Willow told her.

"More?" Tara asked, a bit in disbelief. "Kinda out of fingers here, Will," Tara replied hoping not to break the mood but suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Stand up Sweetie."

Willow bucked a few more times not ready to give up the fingers inside of her just yet. But soon she did and Tara motioned her to lie down, back flat against the bench.

"You want more Baby? I'll give you more. You want a good fucking don't you?" Tara asked as she shoved all four fingers easily inside her lover. Willow was so wet and open for her and Tara could feel her heart soar. "God Will you're so wet, so ready."

"Do it, Tara," her lover moaned, writhing on the bench against her hand.

Carefully Tara slid deeper inside, including her thumb. When that wasn't enough for Willow, the redhead grabbed Tara's wrist and forced the hand up as she bore down. Tara couldn't believe what she was seeing or what she was feeling. Time seemed to stand still as she worked her way into her lover. She could feel Willow's muscles relaxing and expanding, ballooning open until it was if both of their souls became one with the universe and Tara felt as if she was on the edge of infinity. She looked down at her lover and saw she was inside Willow, totally, fully. And the sensation of it put her on the verge of orgasm again.

"Oh Gods Will. You feel so warm," Tara said as she began to twist her wrist, filling her lover. She watched as Willow's fingers began to rub against the base of her hand as she rubbed her own clit.

"Oh fuck Tara," Willow sighed. "I'm gonna come Baby. I'm gonna come."

"That's it. Clinch me Baby. Let me feel it."

Willow began to grunt and moan unintelligibly and Tara had to admit she was in total awe as she watched her lover dancing on her fist, taking her all in. She expected to have a little fun this afternoon but nothing like this. This far exceeded any expectations she had.

"Oh Will. You certainly are my little Vixen. Goddess, I love you," Tara replied using her free hand to stroke the length of Willow's body from her shoulders to her thighs. That was enough to push Willow over the edge.

"Taaaraaa!" Willow cried out.

The blonde could feel the contractions gripping her hand and it was one of the sweetest sensations she'd ever felt in her life. She felt herself joining Willow in her ecstasy. She felt totally connected to Willow and all they could feel was each other. As Tara removed her hand slowly from her lover she laid over her and kissed her lips again for the first time since their seduction began.

 _Seduction_ , Tara thought. _Oh shit! The stripper!_

Having totally forgotten the other woman, Tara looked over and found that she must have come at some point. No longer was she touching herself. She now stood with both hands on the window and a huge smile on her face. She mouthed the words 'You two' and shook her head, not quite believing what had just happened. Then the stripper gave a wave and closed the curtain on her own, finally giving the two a bit of privacy.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"I don't think I can stand just yet," Willow admitted with a slight chuckle.

"No Sweetie," Tara replied. "I mean up here," she said with a little tap to Willow's temple. "That was a lot more than I expected."

"What did you expect?" Willow asked.

"Well I thought I'd get you hot and horny and take you home but…I ended up taking you here."

"Who took who exactly?" Willow questioned with a smirk.

"Good point," Tara replied before starting to giggle. "I think there was mutual 'takage'." Willow sighed and closed her eyes and Tara continued. "But really Will…Are you okay?"

"Tara, I just had the most intense orgasm of my life. I couldn't BE better right now," she smiled, still unable to open her eyes.

"I just meant with the stripper and all."

Willow opened her eyes and moved to her elbows. "Are you freaked?"

"No," Tara answered quickly. "Not at all I just…I want to be sure you're not. That's all."

"I'm not and you know why?" Willow asked rhetorically with a grin. "Because it wasn't about her. It was all about you, about us – does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," Tara grinned. "Come on, Baby…let's go pay for our stuff and go home."

As the lovers helped each other dress, Tara couldn't help but smile as it seemed they couldn't stop touching each other. Just being near Willow warmed her soul. Things were getting better between them. Most nights Willow was falling asleep earlier instead of wandering around the house during the early hours of the morning – Tara suspected Willow was unconsciously waiting for Buffy to come home from a late patrol – and her own nightmares of the hell Glory had sent her to were occurring with less frequency. Things were far from perfect, but Tara hoped they would continue to improve.

At the counter, Tara pulled out her bankcard to pay for their purchases. As they waited for the clerk to finish with the transaction, Ryan broke away from another customer and hurried over to them.

"Enjoy the show, ladies?" he asked with gentle smile on his face.

"Uh," Willow stammered. "Uh."

"It was great," Tara smiled. "Very…stimulating."

"I'll bet," Ryan said. "Enjoy your purchases and come again soon." The salesman started to turn away, but then stopped. "Oh…and this is for you," he said handing Willow a folded slip of paper.

Willow's brow wrinkled in confusion as she opened the note and read what was inside. Tara took the bag from the clerk and asked, "What is it, Sweetie?"

"A phone number," Willow blushed.

"Ryan's?" Tara asked, taking Willow's hand in her free one and leading them to the door.

"Er…no," Willow said. "Lucky 7's."

"Ohhhhh!" Tara laughed and pulled an embarrassed Willow out into the warm summer night. She grabbed the note from Willow's hand, crumpled it up and dropped it into an ashtray. "She's shit outta luck, Baby," Tara smirked as they walked down the street. "You're all mine!"


	5. PART SEVEN

Part Seven

Willow rushed through the front door and threw her book bag on the foyer table, racing up the stairs.

"Hey!" she said, rushing into the bedroom, stripping off her top.

"Hey, Sweetie," Tara said. Willow was pleased to see that Tara wasn't ready yet. The blonde had obviously showered, but was still in her robe. It lessened her guilt for being late.

Willow sat on the edge of the bed to strip off her shoes and socks. "Dawnie ready yet?"

"Think so," Tara answered, pulling her brush through her damp hair. "She's helping the 'bot get changed."

"Oh?" Willow said, pausing in her stripping. "I forgot tonight's her debut. I should…"

Tara intercepted Willow before she could rush from the room. She could instantly feel Willow's energy change from harried to panicked. "Will, she's as ready as she's gonna get. You said as much this morning."

"I know, but…"

"Sweetie," Tara said gently. "Go shower. We have to drop Dawn off at Janice's before we go to Xander's. I'll lay out your clothes for you, okay?"

Willow took a deep breath, nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Tara looked at the closed door of the bathroom as she heard the shower start and then a muffled curse as something fell into the tub. She sighed as she bent down to plug in the blow dryer.

Things had been so much better between them lately, but Tara was afraid that Willow would start to fall back into old habits, especially if patrol did not go well tonight with the Buffybot. Willow had been working on her for weeks now and they had all decided that they could not wait any longer to put her to use. Giles felt that the demonic activity was beginning to increase and if the Slayer did not put in an appearance it would only get worse and make it much harder on the Scoobies.

Tara knew there was nothing she could do about that, but there was something she could do about Willow's state of mind…and Willow's state of mind was crucial to her safety while on patrol. Moving around the bedroom, she gathered clothes for Willow and placed them on the bed. Smiling to herself, she placed a couple of additional items on the bed and then began to dress. When she was done, Tara poked her head into the steamy bathroom. "Everything's laid out for you, Willow. Get dressed and I'll go check on Dawn and 'bot."

"Okay," Willow called through the shower curtain.

Tara knocked on Dawn's half open door. "Everyone decent?"

"Yeah!" Dawn called. "At least I am. Don't know about this one."

Tara moved into the room and inspected the robot. "She looks okay to me."

"Thank you for the compliment!" Buffybot said. "Spike always says I look good enough to eat. Do you think I look good enough to eat, Tara?"

"See what I mean?" Dawn giggled. She was sitting on her bed and hugging her pillow.

Tara sighed. "Will's working on it. She'll get her fixed soon…I hope." Tara then turned to the bot. "I think you look very nice tonight," she complimented.

"I think it's kinda cute the things she says," Dawn said.

"Some of us don't," Tara said, trying to be stern. "We'll be ready in a few minutes and will join you downstairs. Okay?"

Tara headed back to the bedroom. She was happy to see that Willow's hair was dry, but she was still wrapped up in the towel.

"Sweetie?" she asked with a knowing smirk. "Aren't you ready yet? The girls are waiting on us."

"Tara?" Willow asked looking at the bed. "What's this?"

"What I picked out for you to wear," she said moving to the dresser mirror to check her hair. "You don't like?"

"The clothes, yeah. Jeans, tee-shirt, boots, a jacket, heh…classic look, sensible for patrol, but…Tara?" Willow held up a red leather harness. "This is not your standard patrol equipment, ya know."

Tara quirked her eyebrow up in the mirror as she looked at Willow's reflection. "No, not usually, but tonight it is."

"Tara!" Willow said, shocked. "I can't wear this on patrol! It's…it's…"

"What?"

"It's…it's…" Willow couldn't bring herself to say it.

"A strap-on harness?" Tara came to her rescue.

"Right!" Willow breathed out. "A-and…a-and…"

"And a dildo?" Tara supplied.

"Exactly!" Willow dropped the harness back to the bed, relieved to have cleared things up, however Tara was just getting started. The blonde walked over to the bed, picked up the harness and moved closer to Willow.

"Will…Sweetie," she said, leaning closer to her lover. "I want you to wear it."

"But…but…it's a toy, Tara!" Willow protested despite the fact she could feel her body break out into a sweat at Tara's proximity.

"Tonight, it's not," she answer. "Well, maybe later…but not for patrol. Just wear it, okay?" Tara captured Willow's bottom lip and sucked it, applying constant pressure until the redhead moaned at the sensation.

"How?" Willow gasped, finally pulling away. "I can't walk around with it inside...Tara!"

"Like this," Tara took the harness and inserted the appliance upside down through the hole. "Just tuck this part between your legs and let the front rest against your jeans. They're baggy enough so you won't be too uncomfortable. It'll feel snug, but it'll look realistic. Just don't tuck your shirt in," Tara added with a smirk.

"Okay, that's the how, but…why?" Willow asked

Tara smiled. "You're a smart girl, Will. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Right now, just do it for me, okay?" Pushing the harness into Willow's hands, she continued, "Hurry up now…Anya and Xander are waiting for us and Giles and Spike will be alone in the cemetery if we're late. We don't want them in danger, you know."

"Oh gods," Willow mumbled to herself as Tara left the room.

Tara smiled to herself when Willow walked out the front door and climbed into the passenger seat of the Jeep. She could tell by Willow's gait that the redhead was a bit uncomfortable. Willow simply gave her a sour look and shifted a little in her seat as she buckled her seatbelt while Tara started the car.

After dropping Dawn off at her friend's, the three of them headed to Xander's apartment listening to the bot go on about how she hoped Spike would be there tonight. Tara parked the car while Willow called up on the intercom to let them know they arrived. Within a few minutes the Scoobies were heading for the nearest cemetery on foot, weapons and spell components hidden underneath jackets and in pockets. Tara glanced slyly at Willow, noticing that the closer they got to the cemetery, the more Willow's stance seemed to relax.

Willow caught Tara's smirk from the corner of her eye. Vixen, Willow thought, feeling the clench of the harness with every step she took. You are so gonna get it later, she projected.

Gods, I hope so, Tara thought back at Willow, her expression a study of innocence. After all, can't let you have all the fun.

Willow felt the shaft of the double headed dildo that was pressed tightly against her slit shift a bit as the images Tara projected at her caused the moisture which bubbled from within to lubricate it.

"You okay, Will?" Xander asked. "You're walking kinda funny. You got a stone in your boot or something?"

"Uh...yeah," she answered. "Something like that."

"Well, do something about that, will ya?" he said. "Cause we're here."

"Oh look," the Buffybot squealed. "It's Spike! Hi Spike. I missed you!"

The blonde vampire snarled at Willow as the gang joined him and Giles waiting for them near a new grave. "I told you to fix that crap, Red."

"Hey!" Willow protested, taking an aggressive stance. "It's an incredibly complex machine a-and there's thousands of lines of code to modify. That Warren guy was twisted, but he's a technological genius."

"Would someone please tell me why I even bother with you bloody Scoobies if you're not even going to do your part?" Spike yelled as he thrust his face close to Willow's.

"Not doing my part?" Willow sputtered. She leaned forward as she rested her fists on her hips. "Why you useless neutered waste of space! How dare you?"

"That's it!" Spike drew back. "I don't care if my head explodes. You've got this coming."

Giles intercepted Spike's fist before it could swing toward Willow. "Now, now children," he chided. "This is not the time or place. We have evil undead to defeat."

"And I think I'll start with this one, " Willow fumed, raising her stake.

"Sweetie," Tara chided. "Mr. Giles meant other vampires and not our allies. Okay?"

"Yeah, you should listen to your bird, Red. Not only pretty she is, but smart. Hey Blondie, how about you ditch the witch here and come home with me tonight? I'm sure I can show you a thing or two she never has." Spike stuck his thumb in the waistband of his belt and allowed the rest of his fingers to dangle towards his crotch.

This time, both Xander and Giles had to restrain Willow from launching herself at the taunting vampire.

"Uh, guys..." Anya began, pointing behind the group. "We might wanna think about fighting the nasty gang of vampires instead of each other."

"Bloody hell!" Giles murmured.

Approaching them were a half dozen vampires. Willow recognized the leader. He had arrived in Sunnydale not long after things with Glory started to heat up and Buffy had been too distracted to make the effort of taking him down. As a result, he had managed to set up shop in town and was well on his way to becoming a big headache for the Scooby gang.

"Well…Franco!" Spike said, turning toward the leader. "Out for a stroll with your blokes, I see."

"Just came to get what's mine," Franco replied, nodding his head towards the new grave. As if on cue, a dirty hand thrust itself out of the loose soil and a newly risen vampire began to crawl his way out.

"One of yours, eh mate?" Spike asked watching the fledging emerge. "Well, sorry to break it to you lad, but this bleedin' heart lot's not gonna let you keep 'im. Deal with the disappointment."

"Say!" Buffybot said cheerily to Franco. "You're a vampire, I'll have to slay you now."

"That so?" Franco sneered.

"Yes," the robot replied. "But first…Knock Knock!"

Franco blinked. "Who's there?"

"Vampire!"

Franco looked at the rest of the Scoobies to see if anyone was laughing. Willow winced. She'd meant to delete the joke file, but had been distracted. "Vampire who?" Franco finally asked.

"Vampire State Building!" Buffybot perked and planted her stylishly booted foot in his chest, launching him back and knocking over three of his minions.

"Get them!" Franco growled as he picked himself up.

The Buffybot was one step ahead of them. "What did one lesbian vampire say to the other?" she asked with a grin, ducking out of the way as the three minions stood up and lunged for her. "I'll see you next month," she qualified, grinning perkily as she blocked and parried their attacks.

Meanwhile, the other lackeys rushed towards the Scoobies with patented snarls and growls. The newest member also joined the pack, eager for a piece of the action.

Spike made a move towards the fledging, deciding to teach the upstart a lesson in respecting his elders. He led with a hard right to the vamp's kisser, and chuckled as the newborn retaliated with a sloppy left.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that mate," Spike growled, blocking the punch and connecting his boot to the vamp's chest.

The fledging fell to the ground with a thump, his eyes widening as the blonde changed into one of them. With a snarl, he jumped up furiously and lunged for Spike.

"Someone," Spike smirked as he easily blocked the first punch, "should've warned you 'bout the real big bad 'round 'ere," he continued, blocking two more punches before using a roundhouse kick to send the vamp flying a couple of yards down. Ironically, he landed flat on his own newly vacated grave.

Willow, who was standing nearby and had just sent flying a lackey of her own, reached down with her stake and finished the job Spike had started.

"Hey!" Spike protested as the minion she'd projected tackled him to the ground. "That," he growled, wrestling with the vamp, "was my kill." He pounded the lackey's face, emphasizing each word with his fists. "Do a fella out on 'is own kill. It just ain't right. Bloody Witch, got no sense of decency. I'll show 'er. Kill 'er vamp, see how she likes that, ay?"

Willow smirked as Spike finally dusted the vamp beneath him in frustration. "Didn't see your name on it," she taunted, using her energy to fend off an approaching lackey. The vamp landed against Spike's back, just as he was picking himself off the ground. "Maybe this one's more to your liking," she chuckled.

Spike fumed as his face met the ground. With an angry snarl, he surged up and used the back of his head to knock out the vamp behind him. "Arrrrggghhh," Spike growled, turning around to finish the vamp off

Willow had already reached his side however. "Guess not," she mocked as the vamp turned to dust at her own hand. "Witch two, Vamp one."

"Oh yeah?" Spike snarled, moving towards Xander and Giles. He grabbed the collar of the vamp they were fending off and threw him to the ground. Before the vamp knew what had hit him, he was clutching at the stake in his chest as he rapidly disintegrated.

"Two all," Spike met Willow's gaze challengingly.

With that, he picked up his stake and moved to help Tara and Anya, who were doing their best to fend off a couple of Franco's minions. Tara had used a spell to blind them, but that didn't stop the random physical attacks.

Willow also rushed towards her girlfriend's side. However, she was pre-empted when a vamp crash landed against her, courtesy of the Buffybot. By the time she'd staked him, Spike had already taken care of the two blinded vamps.

"You okay Sweetie?" Willow finally reached Tara's side and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Tara smiled.

"Four – three," Spike gloated.

Willow glared at him, but found herself hard pressed to be too angry. She was enjoying their competition. Looking around, she noted that there were still three minions left. Xander and Giles were doing their best to keep them at bay, while the Buffybot was dealing with Franco himself.

Spike followed her gaze. "Reckon you're still in it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Only one way to find out," Willow grinned back.

With that, the pair rushed into action. Spike was the faster of the two and was first to tackle a vamp. However, Willow's quick thinking allowed her to cast a spell which paralyzed the other two, leaving them prime for staking.

"Five all," Willow directed at Spike as she made her last kill.

"Winner gets Franco," Spike shot back as he finished his own vamp.

"Too late," Xander interjected. "I think the Buffybot's got ya beat," he pointed behind them.

They turned to where Xander was pointing, just in time to see Franco meet Mr. Pointy.

Spike and Willow turned to face each other somewhat disappointedly. They'd been looking forward to settling the score.

Spike shrugged after a moment. "Next time Red…" he ventured lightly.

Willow grinned. "Count on it."

Spike looked at Willow for a moment before flashing her a grin. He always enjoyed a good pissing contest.

"Well, I'm off to wet the ole whistle," he turned around, deciding he'd had enough pseudo-male bonding for one night. "Later," he strode off towards the bronze with a wave of his hand.

"Knock knock jokes aside, great job with the 'bot, Will," Xander said as they neared his apartment.

"Yes Sweetie," Tara smiled.

"Thanks," Willow blushed.

"I think this calls for a celebration. What do you gals say? You up for it?" Xander said as he waved his hands.

Willow glanced at Tara and licked her lips. "Uh, I don't..."

"Sure!" Tara said brightly. She knew why Willow hesitated. Willow's actions tonight – even that stupid prick waving contest with Spike – had them both extremely turned on. And Willow had preformed admirably, so well that Tara was proud of her lover and couldn't wait to reward her, but she wanted to prolong things just a little bit longer.

"Great!" Xander said. "Anya and I need to make a beer run. You guys relax and we'll be back soon." Xander tossed Willow a set of keys and the redhead caught them one-handed.

Once upstairs in Xander's apartment, Willow threw off her jacket and then disappeared in the bathroom while Tara put the kettle on to boil for tea. The Buffybot continued to chatter mindlessly about a variety of subjects. Tara, always polite, just agreed with whatever the 'bot was saying.

"Tara? Can you help me with something?" Willow called from the bedroom.

"I'll be back, Buffy," Tara told the robot. "You just sit on the sofa and watch some television, okay?"

"Okay, Tara!" she answered and sat stiffly on the couch by the window.

Tara entered the bedroom and asked worriedly, "Willow? You okay? That last vamp didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No," a voice growled in her ear and Tara felt herself pushed against the bedroom door, slamming it shut.

Willow pressed her body roughly into Tara's, her lips descending upon the blonde's in a frenzy of passion. Tara felt her nipples harden to painful points as Willow's ground against them, her thin silk shirt stimulating them even more. She raised her hands and grabbed Willow's hair, pulling her closer as she felt their heightened teasing of the evening come to a head.

"Oh gods, Tara!" Willow whispered hoarsely, her mouth moving to bite and suck at her lover's neck. Tara threw her head back to give Willow more access to her neck.

"You've been driving me crazy all night. Every time I moved, I could feel this damn cock pressing into my clit. If I wasn't so wet because of you I'd be sore for a week," Willow said, pulling back and looking deep into Tara's blue eyes.

"That's how I wanted you, Willow," Tara said, a smirk gracing her lips. "All wet and ready for me."

Willow reached for Tara's blouse but the blonde grabbed her wrists.

"Here? In X-Xander's room?" she asked.

"Right here," came the firm reply from the redhead.

"Now?"

"Right now."

The look in Willow's eye and the tone in her voice told Tara that Willow would have her way so it was useless to offer arguments. Not that she would because the more she thought about it the more she felt her body tingling at the naughty notion. All she did was smirk a reply that set Willow even more on fire.

Willow quickly unbuttoned Tara's blouse and unclipped her front closing bra, pushing both garments off her shoulders and down Tara's arms. She leaned her head forward and took one of Tara's hard nipples in her mouth, licking and sucking and bringing the tender flesh to an even harder point. With her other hand, she worked Tara's other breast, kneading and squeezing until the blonde felt her knees grow weak.

"Oh, Willow, the things you do to me," she moaned, feeling the wetness gathering between her legs.

"It's what you do to me," Willow said, releasing her nipple with a pop.

"You were so with the butch tonight, Willow," she said playfully and Willow grinned as in a flash Tara turned them both around until Willow was pressed against the door. "I was so proud of you. First for wearing the harness like I asked and then for performing so well on patrol. I was so worried about you tonight. If you hadn't been so focused on other things you could have been killed and I couldn't stand that."

"I'll never leave you, Baby," Willow whispered and caught Tara's lips again with her own, thrusting her tongue deep and meeting Tara's.

As Tara slid her body sensuously against Willow's, she was delighted to discover that Willow had readjusted the dildo in the harness so it was facing the right direction. Tara pressed her hips harder into Willow's, causing the redhead to gasp as the head of the opposite end ground deeper inside her.

"Oh, yes!" Willow cried.

"Does that feel good, Baby?" Tara asked, as she continued moving her hips against Willow's. Her breathing quickened at the feel of the hard silicone through her thin skirt.

"You know it does," Willow said huskily, looking at her beautiful lover. "Don't stop."

Tara nipped at Willow's lower lip, catching it between her teeth and pulling at it until Willow whimpered. "I haven't even begun with you yet, Will," she whispered, letting go of Willow's lip. Tara reached down and grabbed Willow's thin hips, pulling her even closer. "Does that feel good?" she asked. "Can you feel it pressing into your beautiful cunt? Is it becoming a part of you?"

"Yes!" Willow said, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Don't come just yet," Tara ordered and slid her right hand around to Willow's ass and into her back pocket, pulling out a foil-wrapped package. "I have a surprise for you."

Willow tried to focus her eyes on what Tara was holding. "Wha…?" she asked through her haze.

"Cherry flavor…my favorite," Tara smirked and fell to her knees.

Willow looked down and watched as Tara's hands moved slowly to unbuckle her belt, each move calculated and sensual. Tara's smirk never left her face even though she would occasionally glance demurely up at Willow. Pulling aside the ends of the belt, one of Tara's hands next moved to Willow's boots, unlacing first one and then the other. Her eyes left Willow's face as she removed the boots, tossing them casually aside. With a quick movement, she pulled Willow's socks off, giving a little tickle with her fingernail along the bottom of Willow's dainty feet.

Returning to Willow's waist, Tara unbuttoned the jeans and then slowly pulled the zipper down. She smiled as she saw the realistic head of the dildo poking out of Willow's boxer shorts. She glanced up again at Willow and was amused to see Willow blushing.

"Willow," she began. "You're beautiful, my love."

Tara pulled Willow's pants down and then the boxer shorts. Willow lifted her legs as Tara removed them off completely. She slid her hands up Willow's naked legs, enjoying their silky feel and then the contrast as she reached the leather of the harness. She loved the way the tight straps accented Willow's ass cheeks. Tara lifted up the tail of Willow's shirt, exposing the black and white mottled strap-on.

Tara slid one hand along the length of the dildo, and then grasped it in a loose fist, marveling at the warmth built up in it from Willow's body. Running her hand up and down she could feel it slide through Willow's slickness, moving easily.

"Oh, Willow," she breathed, beginning to add pressure to the dildo, causing it to shift inside Willow. With her other hand she grabbed the foil package and tore it open with her teeth. She placed the end of the condom on the head of the dildo and, leaning forward, she slowly used her mouth to roll it down the shaft.

"Oh gods, Tara!" Willow exclaimed, her eyes wide at the sight of her lover taking the dildo into her mouth. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Tara released the dildo and licked her lips before her mouth quirked into a smile. "I have a good imagination, Sweetie."

Willow groaned again as Tara once again moved in, this time running her tongue around the head. She watched as Tara continued to move her tongue around, sliding it forward until her nose was buried in Willow's crotch and then pulling back and licking along the bottom of the shaft. Willow couldn't believe how erotic just the sight of Tara's actions was.

When Tara slid her lips over the head of the cock and pressed down, Willow could not contain the exclamation from her lips. The opposite end of the dildo also pressed forward, the curved head pushing against Willow's sweet spot causing the redhead's body to shudder with pleasure. She grabbed the back of Tara's head and wound her fingers through Tara's silken hair as the blonde began to bob back and forth along the shaft of the cock, pulling it deeper and deeper into her throat until she took in nearly all of the six inches.

"Oh Baby!" Willow said, feeling her orgasm begin to build deep inside her as the base pounded against her clit. Willow closed her eyes for a moment, unable to halt the rushing sensation, but then wanting to see her lover, she forced her eyes to open, and watched as Tara sucked her cock. That look was enough to push her over the edge and every cell in her body exploded in a blaze of screaming light.

Moments, minutes, hours later – Willow never knew for sure – she once again opened her eyes and looked down at Tara. The blonde was sitting back on her heels, a satisfied smirk on her face. Willow dropped to her knees and pulled Tara in for a deep kiss, tasting the faint echo of cherry on Tara's tongue.

"Turn around," Willow ordered gruffly.

"What?" Tara asked with a glint in her eye.

"Turn around," Willow repeated, and when Tara complied she pushed gently on Tara's back. "Now bend over."

Tara let out a small noise halfway between a moan and a squeal as she did as Willow asked. Willow pushed Tara's long skirt up and over her hips revealing her glorious white ass.

"I knew you weren't wearing any underwear, Tara," Willow said, running her hands over Tara's bare buttocks. "I could smell you. I could smell your need for me."

Willow reached forward and ran her fingers along Tara's wet slit. "Oh yeah, that's it, Baby," she said, relishing the feel. "You want me, Tara?"

"Gods yes, Willow," Tara answered, pushing back into Willow's probing hand.

"Tell me, Tara," Willow said. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Willow," she moaned.

"What do you want me to do, Tara?"

"Oh gods! Fuck me, Willow! Fuck me now!" Tara begged and screamed as Willow removed her hand and with a quick thrust, buried the entire length of the dildo deep inside her.

Willow grunted as she felt her end of the dildo push deeper into her and as she slid nearly all the way out of Tara, the shift brought a new flood of wetness to her and she groaned in pleasure. Thrusting forward again, she nearly cried aloud as she felt the base pound almost painfully into her swollen clit.

"Yes, Willow! That's it. Fuck me, Baby!" Tara cried.

Willow grabbed Tara's bucking hips and pulled her hard against herself as she felt the vibrations of Tara's contracting cunt through the firm silicone. She continued to thrust in and out, again and again, loving the feel of their bodies interconnected and enjoying the sounds Tara was making.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tara cried as her body began its orgasm, the sound filling the room and beyond. "Oh! WILLLLLLLLLLLOW!!!!"

Willow thrust one more time and felt her insides once again pull together as every nerve ending responded to Tara's scream. Tara collapsed onto the rug and she followed, both their bodies shuddering with passion. Willow covered Tara's back and held on as another shaking climax passed through her and into Tara.

"Oh gods, oh gods," Tara chanted softly, her face pressed into the rug, her breath coming in hitches and fits.

"Tara," Willow whispered, trying to catch her breath. "Tara, you okay?"

"Oh gods," Tara said again and took such a deep breath that Willow could feel herself lift. "Yeah, I think so."

"I'm too heavy," she said beginning to shift.

"No!" Tara said, reaching a hand back to hold Willow in place. "Don't move just yet. You feel so good."

"So do you, Baby," she said, hugging her arms tighter around the blonde.

Tara chuckled. "Do you think Xander and Anya are back yet?"

"Oh no!" Willow said, leaning up on her arms and looking around, remembering where they were. "We just did it in Xander's bedroom!"

Tara chuckled, turning her head. Willow slowly rolled off of Tara's body and collapsed on her back.

"Okay," Willow began, joining in Tara's laughter, "I know there's some kind of Freudian meaning behind me fucking my girlfriend in my old crush's bedroom, but right now I just don't care."

Willow turned on her side and propped her head on her hand. "And where did you learn how to do that, missy?" she asked. "I thought you told me you never took any side trips to the 'other part of town'?"

"Oh come on, Will," she said, smiling at her lover as if she were the cat that ate the cream. "Did you need an instruction manual the first time you did it?"

"Well, no," she admitted.

"Then it really doesn't take a genius to figure it out, does it?"

Willow laughed, "I guess not."

They both looked up as they heard a noise from the living room.

"We are so busted," Tara said.

"Again!" Willow laughed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and then go face the music."

Xander handed Willow an ice-cold beer and sat next to her on the couch. Tara and Anya were busy fussing around in the kitchen. Willow had offered to help, but the two had shooed her out saying the kitchen was too small for three.

"So, Willow," Xander began and Willow cocked an eyebrow at him as she took a sip from the bottle. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, why are you and Tara all 9½ Weeks all of a sudden?"

"What?" she defended. "I can't be with my girlfriend? You think only you and Anya have that right?"

"That's not what I mean, Will," he said. "I just never thought you and Tara could ever be so bold. I mean I know you and well, Tara always seemed so shy."

"Ever hear that cliché about the quiet ones?" she chuckled.

"You guys have gone beyond that, I think." Xander paused. "And you know, Will, I can't help but wonder…"

"What?" she asked.

"If maybe all the sexcapades have something to do with Buffy?"

"Buffy?" she exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" she added lowering her voice so the others in the kitchen couldn't hear her.

"Like maybe you're not dealing as well as you should?" he said. "As if all this wild and spontaneous sex is just a way to replace your grief?"

Willow was silent for a moment, torn between wanting to rage out of the apartment or simply break down and cry.

"I love Tara. And what's going on recently has nothing to do with Buffy being… gone."

"She's not gone Will," Xander told her. "She's dead. She's not in L.A visiting family or lying on a beach in Bermuda. She's dead. And she's not coming back."

"I know that," Willow said, her voice rising just a bit again.

"Then why can't you even say it?"

Willow released a deep sigh.

"Xander," she began. "I'm okay. Really. Tara and I are just trying to add a little spontaneity to our relationship. It's all fun. It's all good. I'm sorry we used your bedroom though. That was rude of us."

"Oh hey no!" Xander was quick to reassure along with adding a playful grin. "Believe me, you guys probably didn't do anything I haven't imagined you doing a thousand times."

A small smile quirked Willow's lips as she watched Tara enter the room carrying a plate of food. "Oh, I think you'd be surprised, Xan."

THE END


End file.
